Saint Seiya: The Penultimate War
by Einstein's Mistakes
Summary: There is a side to the story that has not been covered. Why does Hades hate Athena so much? Why does he hate all the gods? Where the hell is persephone? Is he as eveil as everybody thinks he is. Read and you will see
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya: The Penultimate End. (alternate reality to Lost Canvas; same characters, but set in different era)

**Ever wondered why Hades hated Athena so greatly? Well, it was not because Athena was given sovereignty over the Earth and Hades was not. Actually, there is a deeper story than that; it happened during the mythological times.**

**Hades was horrified when Persephone, his wife, had bored a child with her own father Zeus. It was a trick done by Demeter to "free" her daughter from Hades. He immediately kicked her out of the Underworld, despite her passionate pleas, and furthered isolated himself from Olympus (if that was ever possible). He blocked all ways for Olympians to enter the Underworld, so that he may have peace. **

**Then, because of his solitude, he courted and bedded a human woman, Frejya, therefore producing a demigod. She bore him a son, Pelathion, whom Hades loved more than anything. But one fortunately, the Ultimate War of the Titans, which occurred every one million years, was in motion.**

**One by one, the Titans were locked up, until Kronos remained. Athena knew that the titan could not be killed, so she decided to seal the Titan in a human body, and the person she chose unfortunately was Pelathion. Pelathion had Kronos sealed inside him and locked behind the Chains of Lightning that Zeus created.**

**Hades was more furious than anything in his life, being betrayed again by the Olympians. He vowed to wreak vengeance on the Olympians, especially Athena. That is why the Holy War occurs every 243 years; Hades wants to exact vengeance on Athena for taking away his only son and kill every living thing on Earth. That way, the world of the dead would be full and the God of the Underworld would have an army great enough to take over Olympus. Zeus and Poseidon knew of this, so the latter would also reincarnate on Earth to protect the life. But Hades could not be hindered for long…for the Olympians will turn on each other…alliances will be broken, countries will fall, and the universe will be ripped apart.**

Hades sat in his dark throne, contemplating on what he should do with Athena. Due to the interferences from Zeus and Poseidon, Hades was not able to unleash his full fury on the goddess of war. However, he had waited long enough. The Penultimate War was about to start, finally after ten thousand years…and that would allow him to truly unleash his full power.

"My lord…" Thanatos, the God of Death bowed before him. "Your guest has arrived."

"Send him in." Hades stood up and in came a formidable hooded figure. His stature was similar to Hades, nearly as tall.

"Pontus." Hades called and the titan took off his cloak. As one of the four original deities in the beginning, Pontus had immense power, though not as much as the Three Kings; Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. The titan had medium dark green hair with piercing purple eyes. (His face looks like a more serious version of Nicholas Cage)

"Hades, the darkness and the death look good on you." Hades gave a scary grin. He knew Pontus when they met each other in the Great Olympian War; Pontus taught the back-then inexperienced God about cosmos and power like a father figure. Hades grew to surpass him.

"Enough pleasantries." Pontus stated. "What have you called me for?"

Hades motioned him and they both walked to Elysium, the Paradise of the Gods. "I need your help in something."

Pontus asked. "The ultimate god of Death needs my help? I am flattered."

"I know that you can break the seal Zeus placed to keep the Titans back…You think you can do it now that the time is right?"

Pontus looked sharply at his former protégé. "I can…but …you are not telling me that you want to release them…"

"I know you don't like the titans as much as you don't like the Olympians…they both banished you in the dark space of Chaos." Pontus's glare strengthened and he nodded.

"But if you help me, I can take down both the Olympians and the Titans." Hades stated and Pontus sighed. "You are not doing this for power; if you wanted, you could have taken Zeus's spot anytime."

"this is for revenge, for what they have done to me." Hades' cosmo grew so much that the outside world began to darken and shake. "Will you help me, old friend?" Pontus patted his shoulder.

'I will. But I will tell you, that I need about a year to fully break the seal. By then, the Olympians will fully know of what I am doing."

"Don't worry, I will cover you." Hades stated. "I will focus their gaze on me that they will not notice anything." The two mighty gods shook hands and the Titan departed. Hades' extremely handsome face was clouded with the sweetness of vengeance, and he was going to savor in it so much.

Meanwhile…

**On Mount Olympus…**

The Gods were convening about a war on Earth. The humans were slaughtering each other again and the gods chose sides.

Ares, the God of War with red hair and golden divine kamui, had chosen the invaders, while Apollo chose the defenders. Zeus sat pleasantly on his throne, watching the scene unfold in front of him. The King of the Gods and youngest of Rhea's children, Zeus sat proudly in his station. Still looking in his mid twenties with golden hair and blue eyes, Zeus was truly a powerful being, matched only by his brothers and Typhon. He was stationed at the end of the hall, where there were three thrones. One for himself, one for Poseidon, and one for Hades. But since they weren't there, Hera took one of the seats. The rest of the gods were lined at the side of the hall, facing inward.

"Zeus, can't you end this silly quabble?" He looked to his side, where Hera was sitting. She was a very tall and beautiful goddess, with purple-pink hair in her fitting wine-colored robes. "I am getting tired of this." Zeus nodded as well and stood up.

"silence!" The pantheon became silent. "Let the humans decide who the victor will be. I believe that meddling in their affairs is just too destructive." They had learned from the Trojan War, which decimated more than one million lives entirely.

"But father." Apollo, tall and red haired like his brother, stood up as well from his throne. "those are my people! I cannot let my worshippers die!"

"If they die, then they are weak, so they should not live!" Ares stated viciously. "My Mycenian army will ravage your lands like a whore."

"What do you think, Hephaestus?" The god of smith looked at Zeus. The god was normal looking, so compared to the diving beauty of the other gods, he looked ugly. He cleared his throat.

"Your judgement is fair, Lord Zeus. I believe that we should leave them be." Apollo huffed and Ares patted his brother on the shoulder.

They went on and on, not knowing what was in store for them.

**At the Sanctuary…**

Sasha, secretly known as Athena sighed as she looked around the sanctuary. It was so peaceful and quiet up there sometimes, and she could not hope for a better day. Then she looked down, seeing the saints-in-training fighting for the possession of the cloths.

Her old friend, and sort of brother, Tenma was up, and his opponent was larger than him. But size did not matter in these matches.

"Here I go!" Tenma pumped cosmo into his fist and smashed the ground, shattering the stadium. A feat only possible for very experience saints.

"You taught him personally, didn't you Dohko?" The gold saints Shion and Dohko looked from the Aries temple. "You should not have; that gives him an edge over the other students."

The Libra Saint laughed. "He trained hard and asked me a few tips, so I gave him some."

"Hah!" Tenma landed three consecutive punches to his opponent, who hit a pillar. The top part was about to smash into him, but Tenma performed "Pegasus, Meteor Fist!" and shattered the pillar into pieces.

"The Winner is Tenma!" The pope declared and Tenma went to bow before him. Sasha, the pope, and the Pegasus cloth were there. "You are hereby the saint of Pegasus. May you use your power well to serve Athena." Pope stated and handed the box to Pegasus. He nodded and smiled at Sasha, who smiled back.

"Why does he get to be so friendly with her?" Yato gritted his teeth, but then he was called for his battle. "I will show him."

A warning cry rang and the tournament was postponed.

"Somebody is attacking the Sanctuary!" a foot soldier ran.

"Is it the Specters?"

"I don't know. AAAAH!" A scream was heard in all directions and Sasha asked the Pope "what is going on?"

"Lady Athena, please retreat to your temple! The saints will take it from here." Pope stated and called the Gold Saints together. All twelve of them arrived. "Your objective is to locate the cause of these attacks. Do not pursue or attack once you found out. Aspros, stay." Eleven of the twelve left and the Gemini saint stayed.

"what is it?"

"I need you and your brother Defteros to guard Athena with me. Something tells me this is not just Specters." Aspros nodded and teleported to get his twin brother. A second later, he came with his twin, a more tanned and white-haired Defteros.

"What is going on?" The younger twin asked. "I don't know." The elder shrugged.

A silver saint was scouting, until he was stepped on by a giant. The giant was very muscular, with many tattoos and engravings on his body. It wore a small set of dark purple armor.

"I am one of the 9 gods that serve the Titans. Magna Heiron!" The giant ran to the Sanctuary, calling forth more giants, totaling nine in all. Behind them were a giant army of skeleton warriors, armed with swords, armor, shields, spears, maces, etc.

The Athenian foot soldiers manned the walls of the Sanctuary, but the skeleton army was only slightly opposed. The giant gods smashed through them, only to be stopped as saints fought against them.

"You mortals cannot harm me!" One giant punched the ground and lava flowed from the earth cracks. "I can manipulate these molten lava as they flow beneath this earth. Die vermin!" He lifted waves of magma into the air, burning the landscape. "Is this all!"

"No, it is not." The giant turned and saw a figure in gold armor.

"who are you?" the giant was astounded that this human was actually standing on magma without being scorched.

"It is customary to say your name first before asking for others'" The figure had long blond hair that reached his knees. His eyes were closed and his face calm, as if he knew no troubles in life.

"I am Magna Heiron, the Earth-warder."

"I am Virgo Rasmita." The Virgo saint began to channel his cosmo in himself. "It was foolish for you to openly attack the Sanctuary."

"You are nothing but temporary bubbles in a marsh, human. Gold saint or not, you are no match for a god like me."

"Really? But I think I can make you tremble." The cosmo around the saint shaped into flowers that vibrated with power. "Humans may seem insignificant, but they hold power that even gods don't."

"Oh, and what is that?" The god wrapped himself with lava for defense.

"Our devotion." Virgo Rasmita performed his offensive technique. "Garden of Twin Salas! Entrap!" The flower petals wrapped around the god despite his layer of lava. Then the petals exploded in pink sparkles.

"huh, is that supposed to hurt me?" The giant smirked, but then saw that he was underestimating this man. The sparkles seemed to make another dimension inside the one they were in.

"I believe that I can make you fear me, a mortal. Do you want to know how?" Virgo Asmita raised his two hands and crossed his knees in a mediation pose as he performed his ultimate technique. Heiron was trapped in a dimension where images of Buddha were everywhere. "The Treasure of the Heavens! First sense!" The God stumbled and saw that he could not see.

"Second sense." Now his feeling

"Third sense." Now his smell

"Fourth sense." Sound

"Fifth sense" Taste

"finally, sixth sense, thinking." The Giant lay still, with his mouth and eyes wide open. Then as Virgo was about to finish him off, he sensed another attack.

"Demon Fire!" Cancer Manigoldo attacked and burned the giant's body with blue spirit flames. "As expected of the man called Closest to God." The Cancer saint replied.

"Manigoldo." Asmita nodded. "Now, what do you want?"

"Me? I just cleaned up your mess. The other saints are handling other giants. For now, we are on schedule." Manigoldo put his hands on his hips. "Anyway, the other giants are rampaging villages, so we have to go and end them." The two saints traveled at speeds of light to the human encampments.

**At a similar time…**

Hades walked through the Caverns of Time to make way toward the Titan Seal. Zeus's lightning chains guarded anyone from approaching the seal, but Hades went through them easily. It was made of the three Domains of power, The Heavens, The Oceans, and The Hell. Zeus's power granted the seal heavenly power, Poseidon's power gave it purity, while Hades's power gave it the will to withstand Chaos. Chaos was a power that neither the Gods nor the Titans had mastered, except for two deities. Gaia, the primordial Goddess of life, was born in chaos and therefore naturally suited to the chaos. On the other hand was Hades himself. He lived in Darkness for the last millions of years, so he knew how to manipulate and control Chaos. It was this power that Zeus and Poseidon feared from their elder brother.; the power to destroy anything. But if Hades used too much of it, then it would consume him as well.

A countless rows of stone columns and staircases traveled down to one place in the middle, Zeus's lightning zapping everywhere. It was no other than the Earth's core, where Gaia's power was focused. The Goddess was asleep due to the influence of the Olympians. They used her power to strengthen the seal with her earthly domain, but that was about to change.

"Pontus, any progress?" Hades asked and Pontus was casting spells over a giant silver pot. Around him were twelve tombs, where nobody was inside.

"I am almost done with this one. I am surprised that you released the Earth Wardens to the Sanctuary. You convinced them?" Pontus asked and Hades chuckled.

"with my influence, they were easy enough to sway." Hades stated. Then a ray of purple light shone from the pot and rose straight above. The ray of energy was so tall that it reached even the sky from the core of the earth.

"Rise, my brother, O' the great Fiery One!" A naked figure spurted out of the pot. The person had medium long, black hair that reached his shoulders. His face was very serious and sharp.

"Hyperion…welcome back." The younger titan gasped for air and saw Pontus. "Pontus? What are you doing here?" hyperion asked.

"Meet your new master. Hades." Hades stepped forward. He was as powerful as Zeus was and Hyperion knew it. "Hyperion, I wish to bring Olympus to its knees. Will you help me?"

Hyperion spat. "Why should I help a whelp like you?" He regretted saying that when Hades grabbed him by the throat and smashed him into a column, breaking it easily. "Watch your tongue with me, hyperion. I made sure that I brought you here, so I can seal you back." Hyperion knew he stood no chance against the God of Death and Underworld.

"Of course." Hyperion was let go and Pontus brought him a cloak. "go to your tomb and retrieve your weapon. The Great Sword Megas Typheria." Hyperion needed no second telling as he went to a tomb with his name on it. He opened it and lifted a great set of armor that matched Kamui in splendor, but it was much darker in color. His was Dark blue, and resembled a giant sword three times his size when assembled. Hyperion lifted it into the air with his power and ordered it to come on him. The pieces fell apart, only to attach to hyperion's body.

Hyperion gave a roar of satisfaction. "Yes, this is the power I waited for!" He then grabbed a smaller, still a very large, sword that came with the armor, the blade that could cut through anything, Megas Typheria. "Your orders, Lord Hades?"

Hades's eyes shined with anticipation. "wait until another titan is revived. Then you and that god will make the first attack on Olympus. I will destroy Athena myself personally."

Hyperion nodded and went beside Pontus, who started canting another spell. "contact me when you have another titan ready." Pontus nodded and Hades disappeared.

"Pontus…" Hyperion asked. "I know that you have an ulterior motive in helping Hades. What is it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Pontus stated. "but I will tell you this. My revenge will be fulfilled."

Hades returned to his realm and sat on his throne. He sighed and planned for the years to come.

"My lord?" He opened his eyes and one of his judge, Griffon Minos, bowed before him. "thousand apologies, you greatness, but…an Olympian demanded a passage to see your grace today."

"Who?" Hades didn't think the Olympians would find out that soon.

"Lady Persephone." Hades's eyes saddened and he covered his face with one of his hands. "Don't ever let her in." The judge nodded and went away. What Hades didn't need was something to interfere with his great plan. "I have already stepped this much into Chaos, and I have to finish it."

Sasha stayed at her temple, with the pope and two Gemini twins outside. She knew that something was amiss; it was not yet time for the Holy War to start, yet attacks were occurring everywhere. Of course, they weren't specters, but she could feel Hades at work. The Athena inside her recalled back to why the Holy Wars started.

It was during the Penultimate War. Kronos finally weakened after fighting Athena, Apollo, and Artemis. So she prepared to use a seal to hold Kronos down longer. But she had little time to waste, so in haste, she ended up using a human body closest to her in location.

And that child was Hades' only son.

It was not intentional, but she still remembered Hades' anger as he unleashed his anger at her. If it was not for Zeus and Poseidon, she would have been completely erased from the Universe. And that day, he vowed to make her suffer for all time.

_I swear to all the living things in this universe…that I will make you all suffer for what you have done to me! _Hades' voice rang throughout the world and he was from then on her greatest enemy.

"I must account for my actions." Then she felt a strong cosmo entering her vicinity. It was as strong as hers, but while Athena's cosmo was warm and gentle, this one was full of sadness and guilt.

"Who goes there?" she heard the pope asking before feeling a giant explosion. The Pope and the Gemini twins fell to the floor in front of her, burnt and injured. From the smoke, a femine figure came. She had dark purple hair with a hint of brown in them strangely. She wore a dark dress with laces and a little bit of silver armor attached to it.

"Athena."

"Persephone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, if you want to know what the gods and goddess look like in my fanfiction, look up saint seiya theocracy in google. The only thing I am changing is Aphrodite, which initially disgusts me.**

Persephone glided toward Athena. She was very beautiful, but her beauty was lessened by a look of sadness. Her body was curvaceous, which would attract any mortal and god.

"Athena, I desire you assistance." She whispered as the saint proceeded to get up.

"Please leave us." Athena ordered and soon, they were alone.

"So what do I owe for this pleasure?" Sasha/Athena asked. Persephone sighed. "I need your help in a matter."

"And that is…?"

"I want to be with my husband." Athena remembered how Persephone wept and wept when she was kicked out of the underworld. It was not her fault entirely; it was Demeter's scheme. But her plot backfired, sort of. Persephone denounced her position as Demeter's daughter and left Olympus, disappeared from Earth until now.

"Persephone…I don't think…"

"No, I think this is exactly the right time." Persephone snapped. "The Holy had begun, didn't it. soon you will be taking the fight to Hades himself…"

"No, Persephone. The Holy war didn't even start yet…I don't know why and what these attacks on my Sanctuary mean."

"Either it is Hades or some other power…still, it will bring me closer to my love. Athena please, you owe me this…" Persephone begged. Athena sighed. "I will try…but this is a dangerous situation…I don't even know an inkling about it. So be careful."

Persephone nodded and left the room. The pope came in. "My lady, was that…"

"Persephone, former wife of Hades. Pope, call in all the Gold Knights and Tenma. I have something to tell you"

**At the core of the Earth…**

Pontus released another Titan, Kaires. He was a rambunctious Titan, refusing to take orders until he was nearly killed by Hades. He took his armor, Megas Erebus and heeded Hades's instructions.

"You two are to attack Olympus briefly. Don't get in too much of an emotional fight with them."

Hyperion nodded and Kaires smirked. "I will show them how great my vengeance is…" The two titans teleported away and Hades looked at Pontus. "It has begun…"

Hyperion and Pontus reached Mt. Olympus quickly. The "mountain" was actually a metaphor for the entire solar system; each planet was actually a very big temple to their deities. For example, Mars was Ares's temple world, and Jupiter was Zeus's. since Gods could teleport, the distance between the stars and planets did not matter to them.

"Hyperion, why don't you attack the Sun? I will attack Ares." Kaires snickered and the two titans separated. Hyperion reached the sun and prepared his sword. It was a very large double-bladed buster sword. It had a long black handle and the blade was mostly black with silver borders. It had runes written on it and in the middle was a slender empty slit.

"Solar Eclipse." His sword seemed to absorb the darkness of space and spread throughout the sun, as if corrupting it.

Apollo and Helios came out of the Sun. Apollo was wearing his Kamui, golden and with a large star on his back, and helios rode his magnificent chariot.

"Hyperion!" Helios recognized his predecessor. "How did you come back?"

"With a help of a friend…" Hyperion stated monotonously and prepared to swing his sword again. Helios prepared a ball of fire straight from the sun and Apollo summoned a big golden fire arrow.

Apollo aimed at Hyperion. "Go back to the Abyss where you came from." Apollo aimed his arrow and fired. The arrow suddenly became a ray of light, and then a million rays of light. Hyperion blocked it with his sword, but the attack was not finished. Helios gathered great fire from the Sun and made a hot sun current. Hyperion now had to block the rays of the sun and the fire attacks from the star.

"These attack…are futile!" Hyperion dispersed them all with a mighty swing of his sword. "Now experience true power! Dark Solar Tempest!" Hyperion also drew power from the sun, but it was from where it was corrupted by the Titan's Solar Eclipse. The black flames swirled around and around his sword and he pointed it at the two gods.

"Vanish!" The Titan unleashed his massive blast of black fire, which knocked both Apollo and Helios back.

"Urgh…" Helios spat out diving ichor. "Apollo, we need more help…" Apollo wiped his own mouth and took off the star on his back. "I have no choice but to use my ultimate power. Helios, cover for me." Apollo put the star in front of him and everything that emitted light slowly gave its power to the star. Helios prepared another attack, but Hyperion was not giving them any leisure time. He swung his sword back and charged his own power.

Meanwhile, Kaires was having fun with Ares. Ares wore a gold-orange kamui with a cape, spear and a giant shield. Kaires, however, wore a dark –purple armor that resembled a hellish demon with a cape. On both of his wrists were two large, curved pikes.

"Ares, what is wrong? Are you getting tired already? Ares?" Kaires mocked him. "Isn't the god of war supposed to be strong? But you are so weak!" The titan used his wrist pikes to manipulate the space around him. He was cutting the dimensions with his weapons.

Ares grunted and held out his spear. He summoned vast army of translucent human warriors and directed it at Kaires. Kaires smirked and destroyed the entire army with a swing of his arm, preparing to attack. He hit Ares's shield with his wrist pikes, slowly cracking Ares's defenses. The god of War roared in anger and punched the Titan with all his energy. Kaires flinched back, and Ares stabbed him with his spear-turned-sword.

"Am I the weak one?" Kaires smirked and pulled himself off the spear. "I can't die that easily, Olympian. Now prepare for this!" He crossed his arms and between his weapons formed a black hole.

Before Apollo and Kaires could finish their battle, Hades telepathically called his two titans back. Unhappy with the unfinished battle, the titans still went to back.

Apollo and Helios were tired due to the battle. "If Hyperion is free, that would also mean that the other titans are also coming out!" Helios proclaimed. "I know. We must tell Lord Zeus this."

Ares, on the other hand, went to Hephaestus's forge on Jupiter Temple.

"Hephaestus, forge me a greater set of armor and weapons!" The god of war demanded as he threw his to the floor.

"Ares, what do you want?" The relationship between the two brothers was tepid at best. He never forgave his brother for sleeping with his wife.

"You heard me, a better suit of armor and weapons!" Ares demanded, but roared also, but in pain, as the Smith God's hammer hit his chest. He fell back to his back, unable to get up without immense pain.

Hephaestus grabbed the injured god's collar. "You are in no position to make demands of me so rudely. So until you learn some etiquette, I will not make you a new set of armor. Hell, I won't even fix yours!" The smith god threw Ares out, who groaned and moaned to his room. Aphrodite saw this entire thing.

"My dearest?" She was perhaps the most beautiful goddess, although not the most prudent one. Her brown hair was perfectly wavy and her body was curvaceous and often scantily covered with a robe.

The smith god grunted as he proceeded to work. "Please talk to me…" She begged but the Smith god did not answer. Sighing, she decided to wait for the right time to talk to him.

**At the Sanctuary…**

Athena sat on her throne in her temple, while the twelve gold saints and Tenma and the Pope were there in front of her.

"My lady, why have you summoned us here?" Taurus Aldebaaran asked humbly and Sasha nodded.

"You all know that the Holy war commences every 243 years, yet you do not know what caused it. Although this knowledge has been strictly forbidden by previous reincarnations of myself, I believe that this is a special circumstance. However, what I say here does not leave this room, is that clear?"

"Yes, my lady!" Sasha began her story.

_The Holy War started all the way back in the Mythological time, when the first Penultimate War started, The Twelve Titans, the original founders of this world, revives every million years and therefore challenges Olympus, causing world-wide terror and universal destruction. But before that…was this._

_Persephone, the wife of Hades, had an affair with her own father, Zeus, and produced a child, Zapherim. It was a plot scheme done by Demeter to liberate her daughter from Hades. Hades was so angry and saddened by this that he forbid any other god, except his servants, to enter the Underworld. He became more secluded from the world, until he chanced upon a dead mortal women. He judged her to be reincarnated again to live freely because she had no sin. This was no average woman. She had qualities Hades admired most; courage, love, caring, and most importantly, a sense of loyalty and duty. He courted her and finally bedded her, producing a child of pure love, possibly the only demigod to have been created from pure love. That child was Pelathion, his only child. Hades loved him more than anything in the universe, and the other gods eventually found out about him. Being the only child of Hades, Pelathion gained great interest from the world, especially Persephone. The goddess of spring and previous Queen of the Underworld wanted to take care for Pelathion as her own son, and be together again with her love, Hades. He was extremely protective of his son, and when he reached 16, he wanted to take his love Freyja and Pelathion to Elysium. _

_But the Penultimate War was about to end, when Kronos, the Harbinger and Wielder of Time, was the only one left. His seal had broken, so he needed a new vessel to be sealed in. Because he was only momentarily weakened, Athena chose the quickest choice and sealed the titan in him. And the quickest choice was Pelathion._

_Hades then waged war to finally kill Athena and those she held close forever. That is why so many people die in every holy war._

She finished her tale and all was silent. "Now, this is not only the Holy War you are in, but also the Penultimate War, where the Titans are finally starting to emerge. The giant gods you faced before are proof, for they are the servants of the titans."

"Great, so we are all going to die?" Cancer Manigoldo sighed, but was hushed by the Pope. Sasha declined her head to mean "most likely, yes."

Tenma was scared. He was only a bronze saint, and now he knew the matter between the Gods and the titans. He felt so small, so insignificant. "so, what do we do?"Every body looked at him and the pope stated "What we do best, fighting for our survival."

**Hephaestus-Bathing Room….giant tub**

He scrubbed his body thoroughly with his long arms and hands. Being in the forge all day was a hard work, even for him, so he needed something to soothe him. While the Gods and goddesses had women or men, he had his own amusement, Bathing.

He lived his beginning years in the sea, nurtured by Thetis, the sea nymph. So he swam a lot, where his movements were lighter and more fluid. It was ironic that the God of fire was so good at swimming.

It was not his fault that his legs were disabled; it was Hera's fault, who threw him away when he was born. He still held that grudge even til this day. His relationships with the gods were not very warm, with the exception of Hades himself. Hades understood his pain because his wife Aphrodite used to cheat on him all the time. He missed his only friend and mentor, so he was all alone. He finally divorced Aphrodite, after much debate in the Olympus meetings. Strangely, Aphrodite was against it, but she lost when the smith god "bribed" the other gods with his masterpieces. He was now a bachelor on Olympus, a target of nymphs and minor goddesses. He didn't find his soulmate yet, so he waited for one to do so.

He hummed as he scrubbed his back. There was one particular region that he could not reach due to his muscular arms. He tried to stretch and reach that region until…

"My dearest…" Hephaestus jumped and saw his former wife standing behind him.

"Oh, it is you." He grumbled. "I am using the bath right now, so please wait."

"No, I am not here for a bath…well…not really." The Smith god grunted and proceeded with his washing.

"do you need help?"

"no." He said rather rudely. "Do what you want to do and leave quickly."

"Can't we act at least civil to one another?" the goddess of love asked as she came closer and closer.

"Well, not really." Hephaestus waddled in the water and faced her. "what is it that you want? Jewerly, a girdle, ring, necklace, tiara, shoes…" he went on.

"I just want to talk…" She sat by the tub and he could not help feel uncomfortable to this vicinity.

"Okay, talk." He stated and she sighed.

'Do you feel better now that we have annulled our relationship? She asked. "After the divorce, I mean…"

"Well, I do feel better now that your affairs do not look so bad on me…" The smith god scrubbed himself in the tub. "And I am a bachelor, so yes…I do feel better."

Aphrodite nodded slowly. "I see, well…I have to say…that is….good…" He sensed hesitancy in her voice. "Have you ever thought of remarrying?"

"It definitely crossed my mind…" Hephaestus stated. "Maybe one of the sea nymph who _has _respect for me and does not take me for granted." He loved rubbing mistakes in his ex-wife's face. He waited for a retort, as she almost always gave, but it did not come. "You should be happy as well; you are free to make love to any one of your manwhores."

The goddess bit her lips slightly. "I know you are angry, and I don't blame you." She did not want to admit, but she missed her husband and his warm hugs during one of her moments. He would always welcome her into his arms, and he would be warm, caring, and gentle. She missed those moments, and she needed them

"I am guessing that you want more toys for your satisfaction…okay, I will make you some." The smith god got out of the tub and went for a towel. He was perhaps a perfect male specimen from the waist up, but his legs were just the follies. He covered himself with a towel and got up by grabbing a pillar. "Now, I have to dress, so please leave." He faced away from her and proceeded to put on clothing. But she did not move, and her persistence annoyed him greatly.

"What is it that you want?" He repeated, but louder. She broke out of her daze and looked back.

"I want…a hug…" The smith god looked at her strangely. She came all the way down here for a hug? "Ask Ares for one; I am sure he might even fuck you, because he is in such a bad mood."

"no, I want your hug." She was very determined to get what she wanted. The Smithgod was in no mood for jokes. "Seriously?" She nodded and he limped all the way and gave her a slight hug, and to his surprise, he got a very tight one from her. He froze as her hands traveled up and down his body. "How I missed this warmth…" She whispered and licked his neck.

Time seemed to freeze around him…but he quickly latched off and went as fast as he could to his chambers, leaving her in the Bathroom.

**Underworld**

Hades was pleased with the result of his attack. The Olympians were now in a disarray, confused about where the previous attacks came from. No doubt Athena was beginning to figure out (She was the goddess of wisdom for a good reason) and preparing to counterattack. But that would not happen…because she would feel another's wrath first.

"Rhea! Dear Mother, come here!" A titan bowed before him. Despite being his mother, Rhea was still weaker than him, so she had to obey him. She was a beautiful goddess, with pink hair that reached her knees. She wore a simple armor Megas Sarterie, which came with a whip.

"Do you regret what you have done with Zeus? If not for your actions, the Titans would still be the rulers of this universe." Hades mocked and Rhea bit her tongue. "Yes, I do…I just wish I saved you instead of your foulest younger brother."

She thought she said the right thing, but apparently she didn't. She was struck down heavily with black lightning from Hades' hand. "Wrong answer, mother. You know that I abhor deceit and dishonesty. Tell me what you really feel…" He lifted her chin. "how did it feel when your pathetic rebellion took away something precious to me…" She looked at his eyes and saw both deep sadness and hatred. "I swear…that unless you find a way to bring my son back…the titans will never rule this universe…for I will destroy all of you myself…" He threw her back and went back to his throne. "Get out of my sight." She gladly disappeared and left Hades to sorrow silently.

**Sanctuary**

Sasha/Athena felt a great change in the air. There was already a slight eclipsing of the sun and disturbance at Mars.

"So the other gods are being attacked as well…but the last time it happened was over a million years ago, during the Penultimate War. The Titans are awaking…but who would release them?"

_Somebody who has a grudge on the gods…_

_Hades…no he still hates the titans_

_Gaia…no, she is asleep_

_Uranus?...no, he is too weakened…_

She was interrupted by the Pope. "My lady, preparations are complete." She nodded and stood up.

"Then proceed. No doubt he would be waiting for us. Oh, and Pope?"

"Yes?"

"I have to go to Olympus for a bit. So please do take note of my absence." He nodded and left. She tapped her staff three times to the ground before her golden, yellow cosmo surrounded and teleported her to Jupiter, the Palace of Zeus.

He was possibly the only one of the goddess to manifest in her human reincarnation. The rest of the gods were in their pure divine form, including Poseidon.

"Athena, nice to have you join us." Hera stated and Athena sat on her throne.

Zeus cleared his throat. "These attacks are no doubt the works of titans. However, nobody know where or how they freed themselves."

Poseidon leaned back on his throne. "Our seal should be unbreakable. It has Zeus's power, my purity and…" He had an epiphany. "Hades! It is Hades. It makes perfect sense! He is truly powerful enough to control the titans and has had a grudge against us for all these years!"

Apollo stood up. "Lord Poseidon, we cannot accuse one of our most powerful allies like that. If anyone knows duty and loyalty, it is Lord Hades. Surely, even you must know that!" Other gods nodded and agreed.

"No one has seen Hades in his true form for almost a million years." Athena stated. "Perhaps it is time to take a more direct approach in battling the titans."

"What do you mean, my daughter?" Zeus asked his favorite child.

"I mean to deploy our armies. The titans have been resurrected, well some of them. They will surely summon their own armies, demons and most obviously the highbornes. We cannot wait until they have an upper advantage."

"she is right, father." Ares stood up. "I will lead my Vanguards to drive these infidels back!"

"You in what armor…" Hephaestus whispered and Ares blushed. Aphrodite giggled.

"I suppose we must find champions to fight for us…very well. Everyone, ready and strengthen your armies; we will begin fighting back the Titans once we are all ready." The other gods nodded teleported away. Zeus summoned his own army, the emperors. Emperors were humans who have awakened their ninth sense, which allowed them to transcend human limits and almost become gods. They were similar to demigods in terms of power and strengths.

They wore armor similar to those of Gold Saints of Athena, yet they were much more elaborate, though less than the divine cloths or kamui.

"Lord Zeus, please order us." They chanted and Zeus nodded. "You are all to guard my palace (the entire planet of Jupiter) from all attacks. You are dismissed, except you, Apollon."

All but the strongest of the Emperors left. Apollon, the greatest of the Emperors, had served Zeus for more than several centuries. He had short, blond hair and fierce blue eyes. He was actually one of Zeus's offspring, so they looked somewhat similar.

"Apollon, you are to go to Earth and investigate upon the reasons behind these attacks. If you face Athena or Poseidon, stay clear of them. But let nothing hinder you from your investigation. And also, find other humans who have awakened, or can awaken, the ninth sense."

"Understood, my lord." Apollon stated and teleported away. Zeus leaned back on his throne comfortably.

Meanwhile, Hephaestus was in his forge while Ares stormed in again. "Fix my armor, damn it!"

"Why should I? You are not willing to pay me for my services…" The Smith God folded his arms.

'We are at war and you think about payment!" Ares roared and unsheathed his sword. But Hephaestus hit the sword with his hammer, breaking it into tiny pieces. "Bad choice…"

Ares looked disdainfully at his sword and sighed. "Alright! What do you want? Gold, women, spoils of war?"

"I want … a golden apple." Ares's jaw dropped. "A WHAT!"

"You heard me, a golden Apple." They both knew that the golden apple was very valuable even to the gods. It was in a place where only the titan Atlas knew.

"You are insane! I can't get a golden apple!"

"Then too bad." The Smith god turned away and Ares rushed out to find one.

"You know that he can't get a golden apple." He heard a voice and saw that it was Aphrodite again. "Yet he goes any way to get his armor and weapon fixed. You just did it to get him to squirm, right?" She eagerly awaited his reply, but he didn't say anything. She sighed and went into the forge for the first time in many years. It was unbearably hot and humid, but she did not care about that any more.

"Please talk…" She put her arms around his neck from the behind. He shirked her off and looked at her.

"What do you want?" That seemed to be on his mind. "A special favor? Just please tell me and go."

"You think that I am here to ask you for a product or a favor? No, I am here for your love." She suggestively nibbled his ear, but he pushed her away.

"Don't play with me. I know you never loved me for all the centuries we have married. You had your chance, and you lost it." He snarled and went to fire, where it was hundred times other. Aphrodite almost fainted, either from the heat or his response. "So, you won't offer me another chance?"

"You don't deserve it." He finalized. "I see how Lord Hades has felt when Persephone had an affair. Just seeing you makes me want to hurt you, so just go."

Aphrodite's eyes teared up and she ran to him. "Please give me another chance?"

"No, I won't forgive you that easily. I will make you suffer more…" He continued to work on his work, leaving his wife to weep. He looked back after a few moments. "I have a son, Aphrodite, and wife. I cannot betray them as you have done to me." He sadly admitted and walked on.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been months after the two titans attacked the Olympians and all seemed quiet. Everybody knew that this was the calm before the storm. Athena filled her entire ranks with Gold, silver, and bronze saints while Poseidon filled his with Marine Generals and Aquamarines. Zeus's emperors also garnered what strength they could. But even their strength would not be enough.

Hades had gathered an enormous army, excluding his specters; he garnered the Titans, some minor gods, the Hundred Handed, and even some mythical monsters. With his force, he would be able to stand up against the whole world. Pontus had done his part of the bargain and released all of the titans except for the last and most terrible, Kronos. Hades had something especially ready for him. The elder titan was given command of the free titans, giving him pleasure to torment those that banished him years ago.

Hades sat on his throne, fully dressed in his magnificent, black and grey Kamui with a cape and long sword in his hands.

"Go, you know what you must do." He ordered his servants. The end of this world would come at his hands…one way or the other…

At Atlantis, all seemed to be serene. There were no turbulent ocean waves, and there was perfect enough light, until a giant, looming shadow covered it. The people of Atlantis saw what caused the shadow and ran away in fear. Even the Sea Generals and Aquamarines trembled in fear, until Poseidon himself, in his blue and golden (Predominantly light blue) kamui entered the battle himself. Although similar to his scale, his kamui was mostly blue, and on his waists were skirt armor that resembled fins of a devilfish. His trident was golden, with blue and black pearls embedded in them.

"Fancy seeing you here, Oceanus…" In front of him stood a giant titan whose head touched the very surface of the ocean water. The being wore a set of dark blue armor, his Megas Aquarimus. In his hands was a large axe that had faces of sea animals engraved in it.

"I must commend on your return, titan. But you know that I will send you back as I have done for ages." Poseidon pointed his trident at Oceanus, who laughed so loudly that the entire ocean floor seemed to vibrate.

"You fool! This time will be different." Oceanus chuckled as another titan appeared on his shoulder. This one was a regular sized titan, so he was miniscule and weak in comparison to the mighty Oceanus, but still quite powerful. "Meet Ioerus!" Ioerus wore his Megas Blerophon, which resembled a demon with huge black wings.

"Two of you?" Poseidon gritted his teeth. Ioerus put his hands out and created high frequency soundwaves. Due to the water being denser than air, the vibrations traveled faster, and it caused great pain to many animals in the water. Even Poseidon cringed at the sound. "Marine Generals! Handle Ioerus! Oceanus is mine!"

Poseidon's handsome young face was marred with frustration as he empowered his cosmo to fight his archenemy, his predecessor.

**At the Sanctuary.**

The specters set forth an all out attack against the Saints. Even all three of the Judges of Hell participated in the attack and casualties were high on both sides.

But the bigger problems were the Hundred Handed. Due to their massive size, they were able to cause huge damage without receiving much. They covered the sun with their bodies and crushed the moral of Athena's foot soldiers. The Gold Saints went to stop them.

"These beings are far larger than those minor gods we fought before." Aries Shion performed Star Dust Revolution to wound the giant, but it had almost no effect. "but don't surrender." Dohko jumped to the hundred handed's face and did his ultimate technique. He released all of his Libra weapons and they floated around him in a circle.

"The Sphere of Order, Incarceration!" He spurt forward with his weapons and attacked the titan's 50 heads with his attack. The hundred handed fell to its back due to the force of his attack, but was not badly hurt. "HAHAHAHA!" All of its fifty heads roared in deep, inhuman voice. "IS THAT ALL?"

Dokho gritted his teeth, but was soon overwhelmed by a myriad of punches aimed at him. "This is no good. We have to use our forbidden technique!" Leo Regulus also joined in and aimed his Lightning Shock at the giant's arms. He yelled. "It is the only way!"

"But to use it would be too…" Shion was hesitant to use the forbidden technique. It would mark them as some of the lowest criminals. "But to protect the sanctuary, we have no choice."

The three gold saints got in their positions and focused all of their cosmo at a single point. "Athena Exclamation." They all yelled and hit the Hundred Handed with a force of the big bang. The impact tore the giant into three pieces, effectively killing it. "Did we do it?" Regulus asked. Nobody answered him, as they inspected the hundred handed's body. Then a black figure appeared above them, standing on the fallen titan's head. "I was waiting for you, Libra."

"Kagaho!" Dohko growled and took out his golden halberd. The specter's black flames clashed with Dohko's cosmo immediately.

Nearby, Taurus Aldebaaran and Griffon Minos fought each other. They were even in strength, so the battle was very much ongoing.

"Garuda Flap!"

"Great Horn!"

The two attacks hit each other and were in conflict. One struggled to overcome the other in a desperate collision.

"I see that if the Specters are here with the Titans, then Hades is the one behind this." Alberaan stated. "He has fallen lower than any titan."

"Don't speak of our god that way!" The specter's attack grew more intense and pushed Great Horn back a little. "He suffers from a pain you cannot possibly imagine. He is doing this to grant pure salvation to every living being!"

"Is killing everyone a salvation?"

"Is living such a tremendous experience? All the suffering, struggles, pains, are they all desirable!" Minos anger drove Aldebaaran away. The gold saint struggled to withstand the shockwave.

"URGH!"  
>"Our lord will become the true ruler of heaven and earth, and when he does, he shall end all our sufferings!" The specters roared in agreement and the saints began to retreat.<p>

"But I fight for one thing; the bright future that awaits us, and we shall not back down! Titan's Nova!" The Gold Taurus Saint unleashed his ultimate technique. Other gold saints joined him.

"Galaxian Explosion!" Gemini Aspros yelled.

"Scarlet Needle!" Scorpio Kardia roared.

"Aurora Execution!"

"Stardust Revolution!"

"Hundred Dragon Roar!"

"White Rose!" Albafica screamed.

"Three Dimension Excalibur!" Capricorn Juan yelled.

"Inferno Tempest!" Gemini Defterros, in his golden Gemini Explosion (There are two in my story) blasted.

"Soul Break!" Cancer Manigoldo yelled.

"Lightning Plasma"

"Golden Zodiac Arrow!" Lastly, Sissyphus fired his arrow. The blast was great enough to destroy all of the terrain around them and destroyed most of the specters. However, the strongest of them still remained, The Three Judges. They stood proudly against the gold saints.

"Now you face all of us!" The judges were taller and more intimidating then the gold saints, with the possible exception of the Taurus Saint. "We shall see whose devotion is greater!"

Athena was using her cosmo and praying, so that other humans in the world would be safe from the Titan attacks. But she was getting tired and tired by the moment. She staggered, but her will did not waver.

Suddenly, a powerful being teleported in front of her. He wore an armor similar to that of a gold saint, but it was more elaborate. It had an metallic eagle with a blue pearl in its mouth on the chest plate. Its shoulder plates looked like solid gold angel wings, and on his knee and leg plates were protruding eagle claws and small wings. The armor also had two large golden wings at the back, with a large anointed saber.

"Lady Athena." The being had short blond hair and blue eyes. It was Apollon, the greatest of her father's personal army, the Emperors.

Sasha smiled. "What would Zeus's most prized warrior be doing on Earth?"

"I have come to investigate on the cause behind these attacks."

"No need. I figured it out." Sasha leaned on her staff a little. "It is Hades who had released the Titans. His specters and the hundred handed all attacking my Sanctuary at this very moment. Apollon nodded. "Then I shall do my next objective, to help you drive them back. The rest of the Emperors will come soon.

"Any more help would be greatly appreciated." Apollon nodded and used his wings to take flight. He telepathically sent a message to a friend of his. "Have you arrived, Pluto?"

"I have. I shall do my mission here." Pluto, another Emperor, was formerly a Sea Dragon under Poseidon, but he was promoted by Zeus to be his personal army. He went to help his old master in the fight for Atlantis.

Poseidon had a slight upper hand against Oceanus, but not too much because his trident granted greater mastery of the oceans than Oceanus' axe did.

"Poseidon, you welp!" Oceanus roared. "DO YOU THINK YOU ARE A MATCH FOR ME? NOW THAT I HAVE MY MEGAS AQUARIMUS ARMOR, YOU ARE HOPELESS AGAINST ME!"

"So says the one who lost to me eons ago." Poseidon lifted his trident, which collected the water from the sea and hurled at the Titan. The surge brought the Titan to the surface of the water, but did little to harm the massive being.

"Is that the best you can do!" The titan taunted, but he then realized what Poseidon did. Collecting the water and rocks from the ocean, Poseidon created a giant chariot of leviathan sea horses that had crustacean claws and fangs. "This is my element you are in…" The water god said in a deep voice. "Now feel my power!" Poseidon created a giant water typhoon and rammed in at Oceanus's chest. The titan stumbled, wincing in pain. "That is not enough!" Oceanus's roar made the water bubble and float in the air. Then Oceanus's armor came off and rearranged itself into a giant axe. The floating water then wrapped around the weapon, swirling faster and faster.

"This is a true attack. Eclipsing Tsunami!" The attack flew toward Poseidon, who blocked the attack, but struggled to dispel it. Then from behind, the Titan charged to strike Poseidon, but Poseidon used his abilities to freeze the water around the Titan, immobilizing the attack. Poseidon then charged his energy into his trident. Green and Blue lightning wrapped around the trident. "Go back to the Abyss you came from." Oceanus shook himself free and charged his own attack. "I will not go back now, after thousand years of torment!"

Poseidon sent a massive wave of blue energy. "Supreme Azulion Tempest!" It shot as a giant blue energy cannon. (Similar to Kamehameha)

Oceanus in return shot a purple energy ball. "Dark Abyss!" The two attacks collided and all seemed silent for a moment. Then it was a giant explosion (like hundred times a hydrogen bomb). All the water receded in that area, then came crashing down. The entire world trembled for a moment. Then it was silent

Oceanus was floating, his armor-axe in pieces. On his body was Poseidon with his Trident. "I guess my mastery of the oceans surpassed yours, Titan." Oceanus attempted to get up, but Poseidon punched him. The punch seemed to make cracks in the air, which magnified the impact a millionfold. Oceanus coughed up divine anchor. "I will be back…sooner than you think…" Poseidon shook his head and thrust his trident into the Titan's head. The Titan roared in pain and disintegrated into tiny atoms after exploding.

"The atoms of the titan will go back to the seal. Now I have to deal with the sea demons." He touched the water and created whales and sharks made of water. The animals had sea shells engraved into their fins and bodies, making them mobile weapons. They swam to the water and tore apart the demons that were attacking atlantis.

"Sea Dragon General." Poseidon summoned and a human figure in a golden armor of a lesser quality, still magnificent, than Poseidon's own armor, appeared behind him, bowing.

"Yes, my lord Poseidon?" The figure asked.

"How is the fight against Ioerus?"

"Not good, my lord. Another titan by the name of Iaeptus has joined the battle." The Sea Dragon General apologized. Poseidon sighed.

"Great to see you again, Lord Poseidon." The two of them turned and relief passed Poseidon's face. "Pluto!"

Pluto wore a large silver and adamantine color armor. On its chest was a silver shark head with a purple pearl in its mouth and its shoulder blades resembled shark fins. On his legs were leg plates that connected to his body armor and they resembled a mix between wings and fins. On his back was a sword as well, although different from Apollon's.

"I am here to serve you temporarily." Poseidon's blue haired- head nodded. "Alright. Help my Sea Generals and Aquamarines handle the two titans and remaining sea demons." Pluto bowed and went into the water with the sea generals.

The sea demons (look just like naga in WoW) spurted through water with their spears and tridents and cut through Poseidon's aquamarines. There were thousands of them, surrounding Atlantis like ants over a lion. The Sea marine General, however, performed their sacred techniques to take care of some of them.

The Kraken General cracked his knuckles. "Let's get this on, shall we?" He raised his hand and summoned a real Kraken with tentacles over a quarter mile long. It grabbed the water demons and crushed them. The Sea Dragon General summoned his own animal, the slender and elegant Sea Dragon he affectionately called Nessie. He swam on it as it cut through and ate the demons.

Pluto saw a horde of sea demons coming straight for him, so he put his two hands in front of him and performed a blast. "Freezer Cannon!" Everything in front of him turned into ice. Soon, the entire sea section was frozen up.

Even Poseidon was impressed by this technique. "I see that you have grown stronger since you awakened you ninth sense." Pluto bowed. "I am nothing compared to you, Lord Poseidon." Poseidon had just scared away two titans with his mere presence and relished at the fact.

**At the core of the Earth…**

Oceanus's soul went back into the pot and Pontus shook his head. "I have to get him out again?" He prepared to perform a spell, but Hades stopped him. "Let him wallow in shame for a while." Pontus nodded. "So, what is your next plan? Our attack on Atlantis failed and Zeus has started to dispatch his Emperors."

"Don't worry. You think that the specters were my only army? One has to be prepared." Hades whispered as he summoned his most powerful army, the Dark Lords. They were super-human beings similar to Emperors in terms of power and devotion. But instead of the near divine clothes that Zeus's men wore, the Dark Lords wore Valkerys, suplices empowered by blood of Hades. There were 14 Shadow Lords.

"My most powerful, you are to battle the Emperors when you cross them. And all destroy any saints or marines of Athena or Poseidon."

"My lord!" Shadow Lords yelled and took flight to the Earth Surface.

Hades rarely smiled or showed emotion, but on his face was a scary grin. Pontus began to feel a very dark power manifest in Hades. It was darker than anything he ever felt, and that was saying something.

**Sanctuary…**

The gold saints and the Three Judges fought a ferocious, evenly matched battle. Rhadamanthyes growled. "We have to win for Lord Hades. WE ARE HIS GREATEST SERVANTS. If we fail, then all fails. Greastest Caution!" He attacked all twelve gold saints at once, knocking them back. But having used up too much of his power, he fell to one knee.

Then Apollon landed in the middle of the battlefield like paladin of war, shining brighter than any one of them. "Hades has betrayed Olympus, so they must die." Apollon in his hands focused a powerful fireball. He held it out in front of the specters. "Wrath of Adun." An explosion akin to a supernova occurred; Griffon Minos, Wyvern Rhadamanytes, and Aiacos were blown away by the blast. They survived, but barely.

"They survived, but not for long." He prepared another attack until he had to dodge a punch from a dark being, no other than a Shadow Lord.

"I never thought I would see you again." Apollon's face contorted in anger as he saw his archenemy, Deathwing Nelttharion. Neltharion wore an Valkeryie that looked like a black dragon. On his back were large dragon like wings and he wielded a large scythe.

"Apollon, how excellent this is." Neltharion and Apollon prepared to battle and rose their cosmos, causing the area to tremble. Rocks rose up into the air and the ground cracked underneath them. They spurt and clashes heavily.

The Gold saints and Three Judges were marveled at the battle. "Who are they?" Gemini Aspros asked and nobody answered him.

"Such power…" Aiacos heard of the Shadow Lords, but never saw them. "I guess we are not Lord Hades' strongest after all."

Shadow Lords and Emperors clashed continuosly that they, but none of the two groups had severe casualties. The battles end slowly at the end of the day, and the forces of Olympus and Hades went back home.

**At the Underworld…**

Hades was in his bedroom…touching its sheets, the sheets he would have shared with Persephone. He pushed her away because she had indeed hurt him in a way nobody did, and it hurt even til this day. Persephone told him that she loved him, but he did not want to risk it.

After a million years, Hades always visited his mortal lover Frejya. Because she was dead, she could not bear children in Elysium. But they still walked together in Paradise, comforting each other. He promised her that he would never stop until their son Pelathion was back safe.

_Please keep that promise. That is the only thing you can do for me…_

Hades then sensed something coming near. It was familiar to him, yet he could not identify him. It opened their bedroom door and came out into the open, surprising him.

"You!"

"Hello, my love." The figure smiled.

"How did you get here?" Hades demanded.

"I knew that you were at the center of this war, so I asked Athena to help. You blocked all the ways to the Underworld from the Upperworld, except for one. Athena's knights escorted me." Persephone, in her revealing vixen dress with lace, glided to her frozen lover. She saw that Hades was wearing a black sleeping robe, which revealed his perfect body and licked her lips. "You thought you could keep me away? There is no way that I could have stopped me. Why? Because I love you more than anything."

"Says the whore who slept with her father." Hades grew angrier by the minute just by looking at her.

"You are so cute when you are angry." She pushed him on to the bed forcefully and straddles his waist. "I am all yours. Take me."

"No." Hades used his telekinesis to get her off and rammed her to the bedroom wall. The wall cracked upon contact. "You think you could sneak into by chamber and seduce me? After all you have done to me?" Hades menacingly walked toward her trapped body. "I could kill you so easily right now. But I won't. I will relish taking away all you care for, until you feel only despair like I do now…"

Persephone cried.. "I am so sorry for the pain I caused you. But don't blame it on others. Torture me, please. Do whatever you want to do with me. Please."

"Oh, I will destroy you. But I am not so merciful…"

"Hades, you are many things, but immature and childish, you are not." Persephone stated and Hades lowered his telekinetic grip on her. She walked closer to him and he walked away until they reached his bed. Again, the goddess pushed him on the bed and she sprang on him, putting his wrist to the bed. "Fuck me, Hades. Take away my virtue." She took a dagger out from her fine legs and stabbed him. But it didn't hurt; instead, Hades' self control began to crumble.

"No, no you didn't." He groaned softly to the change and Persephone smiled. "Aphrodite's strongest lust blade. Even you can't resist it." She lowered her mouth to his lips, hungrily sucking on his tongue. Hades struggled, but as time went by, he struggled less and even went along with Persephone. But until he was finally consumed by lust, he glared at her. "You will regret this." And then he took her.

He wrapped his arms around her buxom body as he passionately kissed her. Persephone returned it more ferociously and began to take off her dress. Hades practically ripped it off of her and immediately put one of her nipples into his mouth. The goddess moaned and grabbed her love's head into her cleavage. He switched from one nipple to another as she ran her hands through his mane of black hair. She raised her leg to a sensitive spot and Hades was growing harder by the minute.

Wanting more, Persephone quickly positioned her woman hood over Hades, who pleasured it inside his mouth. He ran his fingers down her curves, exciting her more and more. "Hades, don't tease me." He gave her one of his rare smirks. "Why, can't handle it?"

Persephone took it as a challenge and pounced on top of him again. She bit down on his neck, drawing ichor from his veins. She sucked on it like a vampire does to a victim. Hades gritted his teeth in pain, and the goddess used her hand to pump Hades erection. She was surprised at how big it was. "Hades, by Olympus. You are so much bigger than Zeus." She relishly put it in her mouth and pumped it. She soon drew liquid and drank every single drop.

"Now comes the best part." Before Hades could resist, she kissed him and immediately put the big erection into her womanhood. She gasped at the entrance and moaned deeply. "Hades, I love you." Persephone moved forward and backward at a rhythm, inducing Hades to move with her. They met each other in a passionate kiss and embrace, going at it for hours and hours. Soon, they were exhausted and Persephone fell onto her lover, having his cock still inside.

"Hades, I am sorry if you feel violated, but trust me. This will make you feel better." Hades mumbled something and fell asleep next to her bosom. She smiled, gave him a final kiss, and fell asleep.

The next day, Persephone woke up, and saw Hades lying beside her, fully awake.

"Had a good sleep?" Hades asked softly and Persephone nodded. She leaned to kiss him softly, which he returned.

"Hades, I…" Persephone started, but Hades finished the sentence. "betrayed me. Hurt me in an unimaginable way. Abandoned me. And finally, violated me." He ended softly and Persephone hugged him tightly.

"I am so sorry!" Tears ran down her cheeks to his chest. "I just couldn't wait. I had to do it last night. But…" She looked at him expectantly. "You liked it, right?"

Hades started to speak, but he closed his mouth. Yes, he enjoyed it. It released most of the tension he had in million years.

"See, I told you!" His wife smiled. "Now, I can fuck you everyday to make it up to you."

"I don't think that would be necessary…"

'No, it is." She finalized; if there was one thing inherited from her mother, it was stubborness. "From now on, we will fuck three times a day; one in the morning, one at lunch, and one when going to bed."

Hades said nothing and Persephone whispered in his ear. "I will even help you with your revenge against Athena…she served her purpose for me…now, she is useless."

"Are you willing to betray your friend that easily?" Hades asked and his love embraced him "She was a means to an end. Nothing more. And I do hope she is ready for me, for I will destroy anyone in your way."

"Even your mother?" Her eyes intensified. "Especially my mother. She will pay for what she has done to me." The God of Death smiled slightly at this. His love got on top of him again and made their bed full of passion.

**Later in the Underworld…  
><strong>

Rhadhamanythes and the two other judges bowed before their king in the underworld. Hades sat in his might throne of black metal and jewels while Persephone sat next to in a smaller, yet a similar throne.

"My lord, we wish to be more of a use to you." The three judges stated. "Please instate us members of your esteemed Shadow Lords." Hadesfrowned. "Why? I do not doubt your loyalty, yet I cannot do what you wish so quickly."

"We desire to serve you as best as we can, my lord. We have seen that the Shadow Lords have great power in our last battle, and we wish to be at your greatness's side when the battles become more intense.

Hades pondered. "My love…your servants have great loyalty that far surpasses their strength. What if we were to test them?"

"In what way?" Hades asked.

"We shall have their hearts weighed, my lord." A saint came from the shadows, Sphinx Pharoah. "I can have their hearts weigh with my balance to see whether or not they deserve your greatness's power."

The God of Death and Darkness nodded slowly and Shinx sang a tune in his harp and summoned a scale.

"Now, judges of death, please stay still while I remove your hearts to the scale."

"There is no need!" Rhadyhamanthes tore himself and pulled out his heart. "I shall gladly put my life at risk for my lord and his vision!"

"And so shall I!" Griffon Minos and Aiacos did the same thing. Persephone giggled as this while Hades, while remaining impassive, was actually impressed by their show of bravery.

"That is enough." He took the three hearts from the scales and placed them back to the Specter's body. Then he bit his finger, bleeding divine ichor, the blood of the gods. He put a drop into each of the Judge's hearts and healed their wounds. "You have shown me your loyalty. Now show me that you can bear the brunt of my power into your body." The three judges nodded and went away.

"Won't they feel a painful transformation later?" The queen of the underworld asked as her love returned to his throne.

"Yes. My ichor will forcefully pump a piece of my power into them. Their bodies will either expire, or adapt to my power. I have no doubt that those three, if they survive, they will become three strongest of my Shadow Lords."


	4. Chapter 4

Zeus pondered for hours on his throne on Jupiter. He had just received message from Apollon that Hades was indeed the one behind this entire war. He had unleashed the titans; he had attacked Olympus and Earth; he had sent thousands to die and serve under him. He wrecked his head trying to solve his dilemma.

"Something wrong, dear?" Hera came from Saturn to see her husband. She went up to him and put her hand on his.

"I don't want to tell you this, but Hades has betrayed us. He unleashed the Titans to take over the universe." Hera gasped. "Yes, our eldest brother, someone that even I admired, now wants to destroy us all." Zeus groaned and covered his face with his hands. "I don't want to fight him, Hera. But I don't have a choice. Soon, he will threaten our existence with his power."

His wife caressed his face. "Zeus, you may be the King of the Gods, but you are not all-knowing. If it is anything, it is Demeter's fault. She is the one who caused this from the beginning."

"But I was a part of it." The God King muttered as he recollected his part. Demeter disguised Zeus as Hades and Persephone as Hera to get them to sleep with each other. Zeus was outraged and banished Demeter from Olympus for a very long time, but that did not mitigate Hades. Hades nearly destroyed her before isolating himself.

"I was selfish and ignorant. I hurt so many I cared for, especially you." Zeus cupped her face. "You forgave me so easily that day? Why?"

"It was not your fault that you slept with her. And besides, you have not slept with any other than me since then." Hera sat on his lap, her head on his chest. His arms were firm around her. "I just hope that this conflict ends quickly."

Hera sensed tension in her husband. "Want me to lessen your stress, love?" Zeus looked at her and smiled. He carried her bridal style to his bed chambers….

**Sanctuary…**

The pope had become grievously injured by a Hundred-handed, so a new pope was to be inaugurated.

Sage, the pope, leaned on his seat, with his helmet on his lap. "You look older than I do, brother." He looked up at the door and saw his brother Altar Hakurei.

"And you still look like an old fart." Sage chuckled, and winced. "I thought I would be able to handled one Hundred-handed, yet I got smashed, save by Regulus. What is happening to us old men?"

"We are being surpassed. The future generation is taking charge. So have you decided on your pope candidates?"

"I have Sissyphus, Aldebaaran, and Aspros. Aldebaaran is the eldest of the three, but Aspros is the strongest. Sissyphus, however, is my favorite because he has a vision like me. A world carried by the future." Sage replied. "But I am leaning toward Aspros because he has the strength and leadership."

"Tough choice." Altar nodded. "I would have to say Sissyphus is considerable. His loyalty toward Athena is almost unmatched and he carries a sense of peace around him, like Alias did. Pity he died to cancer. What is Lady Athena doing?"

"Talking to Tenma. Apparently, that is what keeps her spirits and strength up. She likes discuss their childhood, and apparently her older human brother Alone is a great topic for them. I hear he is a painter."

Altar crossed his arms. "Lady Athena alone will not be able to stop this war alone. I heard that Poseidon had a major battle with three titans weeks ago, and considering that this is only a beginning, there is something great in store for us."

Sage nodded. "You are right. And we must be prepared. I ordered the gold saints to train the lower ranking saints much more intensely. Foot soldiers may only get in the way, so I sent them back home; thought they were mostly reluectant to do so. And I believe…it is time to activate Athena's divine cloth."

"Yes…the conflict has risen that fast already."

Taurus Aldebaaran drilled the bronze saints with an extensive training exercise. "In battle, there is no hesitation. There is no surrender. You must harden yourself at that prospect. So what will you do when you reach your limit? Will you stop?"

"No!" The lower saints roared and continued their drills. Kardia walked next to him. "You know that most of them are not going to survive despite these training…" The Taurus saint looked sharply at him. "Have you already surrendered to the desperateness of this situation?"

"No, but I have surrendered to thrill of battle." Kardia pointed his long red claw to the sky. "I am sure the titans or specters we face this time will be terrifying preys." Then a messenger boy came, where the pope summoned the Taurus saint. "Please take over the training, Kardia." He left and Kardia licked his lips hungrily. "Okay, you maggots! Time to speed things up. Separate into two teams. The winning team finishes the training, while the losers do it all over again!"

Nearby, Aquarius Degel, the scholar saint, read through books written by the past saints in his library. He became interested in theses recollections as they delved into a deep secret. "Wait…is it possible…then…" He read how cloths could evolve with blood of deities. Athena has done it in the past to five particular saints. The Pegasus, the Andromeda, the Dragon, the Swan, and the Phoenix. These five clothes were given Athena's blood and changed into Divine clothes, the only things that came close to Kamui, the God's Divine Armor.

"But there is no record of any gold saint receiving such an honor…I have to ask the pope." He quickly walked out of the library and to the Papal palace. He then felt a strange cosmo lurking within their ranks.

Suddenly, a metallic tentacle came from the ground and wrapped around his body. "HA, you have been caught by the great Zelos!" An extremely ugly looking specter lurked out of the ground. "Now, beg for your mercy!"

"Mine, or yours?" Degel's cosmo became icy cold and the metallic tentacle froze instantaneously. "Wha-what!"

"You underestimate Athena's saints, worm, and worms are often trod upon." Zelos could not stop the freezing and soon was a frozen statue, which looked more splendid than his regular form.

Degel then walked into the palace without any more disturbances, only to see three more gold saints in front of him. Aspros, Aldebaaran, and Sissyphus. Altar Hakurei was also there as well.

"Degel, I do not remember summoning you here." Sage said.

"You did not, Pope. I came here to discuss something to you." Degel stated.

"Please, share it with all of us." Altar motioned and Degel spoke. "I have read the past diaries of saint during the last Holy Wars. It is recorded in each holy war that Pegasus, with four other possible bronze saints are given Athena's blood to heighten their powers. Along with that, their armors change into a divine cloth, the only armor coming close to the Kamuis." Altar nodded. "that is true. It has happened in the last holy war. What of it?"

"It is my curiousity. Why hasn't any Gold saint received such as blessing? Is there deeper meaning behind this?"

Sage and Altar remained silent while the other three gold saints were enlightened by the news. They, within their empowered cloths, would be a force to be reckoned with, even against the shadow lords.

"Yes, there is a deeper meaning to that." Sage broke the silence. "Once you receive Athena's blood, not only do you gain great power, but you also gain a curse."

_A curse…! _Gold saints reacted to that word.

"In exchange for power, you also become that much more vulnerable. The Olympians have sanctioned it the most grievous sin to gain such a power without gaining respect from all the gods. The chosen ones are the only ones safe from the curse. The rest…are to suffer for all eternity at the deepest pit of hell. And Degel, to clarify, all the bronze saints, including Pegasus, who had received Athena's blood died in Hades' hands."

"But still…" Aspros was impressed by this topic. "Our devotion to Athena should be great enough so that he put aside our lives for her. So should we not embrace this power?"

"No, I, along with other popes, have forbidden it for a very good reason. Do not value your lives so poorly." Sage finalized, but Degel had a question. "What about Hades? Is he bound to the same rules as Athena is?"

Altar shook his head. "Hades is one of the Three Great Emperors, along with Poseidon and Zeus. Their champions are not limited because they literally make the rules of their realm. However, that does not mean all three of them give their blood to anyone. They have higher standards than Athena does. Hades, for example, requires that one master the eighth and ninth sense before one is trialed to become a Shadow Lord."

Degel bowed and left the room, filled with answers, yet inspired more than ever to find secrets to making the saints stronger. Pope talked with the other three about their candidacy as Pope. But Aspros had another thought instilled in his mind. The Divine Cloth…

**In the Underworld**

Hades ordered the 11 Titans he released into his main hall. Oceanus to Rhea, all the titans had their Megas Domas on, ready to do battle.

"Alright…" Hades said as Persephone beside him smiled. "Olympus's time is at an end, and my era is beginning." Hades stood up, in his own Kamui, black cape, and broadsword, the mighty Sword of Calamity. "Attack Olympus. Let no one survive." The titans smiled and roared "FOR HADES!" and teleported away.

Hades then summoned his Shadow Lords, all 17 of them. Rhadhamantys, Minos, Aiacos also stood in their ranks. "All of you are to bring someone to me. She is perhaps the one person I hate and I want her brought alive."

"Athena, my lord?" They chanted and he shook his head.

"Demeter. Of course, all 17 of you could not stand against an Olympian, so I decided to come with you." Persephone stood up. She wore a dark, revealing dress with lace that fit her figure perfectly. It opened up to her shoulder, revealing her large bosoms, and slit down her long skirt to show off her legs. In her hand was a tri-pronged spear with a snake traveling down its hilt and handle.

"I take my leave, then." She went up to her husband, kissed his passionately for about 5 minutes, and then teleported with his Shadow Lords. "I just don't hope you destroy your mother before I do." He whispered. Hades leaned on the back of his throne, focusing his power on other matters.

**In the upper worlds, the Planet Thessia of Everlasting Spring.**

The forest was a happy place, filled with bird chirps, animals, lush vegetation, sunlight. It was a place where such things lasted forever. There were no changing seasons or climate. It was a haven to all animals that lived, but it was not going to last this way.

Persephone and the 17 Shadow Lords were in the sky, causing the sky above them to darken. "Take care of everyone else except for Demeter, but leave her to me." She raised her spear and then pointed it to the ground. Purple lightning from the sky struck down the earth, creating a large crack in the forest. Her servants flew down the earth and created a miniature hell. Fires consumed the trees and animals fled from their homes.

"Kore, Kore!" Persephone flinched at her child name and saw wood nymphs waving at her for help. "Theresia! Diana!" She lifted her friends into the air and away from the fires.

"Kore, what is going on? These demons are killing our homes!" Persephone nodded. "Well, are you going to do anything?" The nymphs asked.

"No, for I am the one that started it. And I am Persephone, the Queen of the Dead!" She roared. The gravity around the area seemed to intensify multifold at her declaration. "This world has prospered at my humiliation and sadness for far too long! Now, I will rule this universe with my husband and achieve true happiness!" Her old friends began to cry, but that did not wither her determination. Then she sensed two of the Shadow Lords die at the same time, which meant that Demeter has shown herself.

Demeter, the Goddess of Agriculture and forests, crushed two shadow Lords easily with her trees. She wore her golden brown divine cloth, fully prepared for battle. "Come, is there any other to oppose me?" She pointed her staff with a golden corn-shaped blade at the end. Another Shadow Lord ran at her as incredible speeds. "Pyre of Tyrants!" He created enormous amounts of purple flames at her, but she instantaneously covered herself with fire-proof wood. Then she grabbed her enemy, planted a seed inside his armor, and force him into the air. "Die beautifully." In seconds, an entire forest bloomed from the shadow lord's body, killing him immediately.

"That is too easy. Now, did Hades send only you scum to defeat me? Then he seriously underestimated me!"

"No, he sent me too." Demeter looked up and was shocked at her daughter. "Kore…you…are back…." Her firm face finally had a look of sadness and regret. "Long time no see…mother…"


	5. Chapter 5

Demeter saw her dark daughter float down from the sky. She once looked like Demeter, but now, no one would have thought that they were related.

"My daughter…you have returned…oh I am so happy…" Demeter sighed and eyes teared up. "Yes mother, I have returned…to bring you to Hades."

The elder goddess sniffed. "So, he has accepted you still…even after what you did?"

"Not what I did, but what YOU DID!" Persephone screeched. "You made me sleep with Zeus. You caused me to be separated from my love. You are the only reason why I suffered for a million years! There is no way you can justify for what you have done to me. I was lucky that Hades accepted me into his heart. He is angry, oh very angry. But he is also sweet and gentle when you can see that soft side." She huffed. "Even now, he has not forgiven me. I still see his reluctance before he sleeps with me. WHY? Because he can't trust me. I hurt him more than anything. And it is your fault!" Persephone pointed her spear at her mother. "I truly despise what you have done to me. And you will pay for what you did."

Demeter wiped her eyes and strengthened her resolve. "I did not want to lose you to him…he after all…rejected even me…"

"What!" Persephone's anger was gone in an instant. "What did you say?"

"I loved him a very long time ago. Yes, I saw the kindness and gentleness of his heart…I did. But that was before Zeus disguised himself as Hades and made love to me under this very tree." She touched a giant tree next to her. "Hades pushed me away after that…he didn't show his anger or anything. He just…ignored me."

Persephone scoffed. "He realized that your love for him and his for you was nothing. But me! Well, that is another matter. Our love is strong. Yes, it is perhaps stronger than anything in this world. You are worse than I thought. Not only did you want to keep me away from him, but you wanted him for yourself!" She lashed her spear at Demeter, who blocked it. But she failed to see a sidekick from her daughter. The impact caused her to sway a little before Persephone summoned a giant snake from her spear to trap Demeter's body.

"You can't defeat me with only this." Demeter easily broke free from the snake, but it bit her on the arm. "pest." She grabbed its throat and crushed it. Persephone smiled. "Oh, I think I can." Demeter found herself going dizzy. "What is…this?"

"A sleeping poison that I asked Hypnos to procure for me. It is the same one used to keep Gaia asleep, so you can't resist its power. I assure you that much." Demeter leaned on her staff, but slowly saw her daughter coming closer and closer. "Kore…" She finally whispered as she fell down to the ground. The moment she did, the forest started to fall apart and die. Trees withered, rivers dried up, plants died, and more. Furthermore, the entire star system around the planet started to rot away as well.

"So she fought while maintaining the entire planet and the star system at an agricultural paradise? I must say mother, you are stronger than I thought." She motioned the Shadow Lords to lift her unconscious mother. They flew to the sky until finally disappearing.

**Solar System**

As the Titans and the Olympians fought in their massive battle, they saw that entire planets seemed to move slowly against their original rotations. Zeus recognized this. "Hades. He is using his power to create a Greatest Eclipse!" He stood up and done his God Divine Cloth. "I am through this. Hades must be stopped. But first…I must take care of the other titans." He flew out to space, where the titans were. He took out his greatest weapon, the Spear of Twilight. Its blade was third of the spear's length. It looked like two golden and silver feathers were shaped like a blade and put together. Its handle was also golden and at its end was a giant blue diamond in shape of a sphere with small golden wings.

"I cast you back into the prisons you deserve to be in!" He struck down his spear, which caused lightning to hit in all directions. His attack range was unlimited, so he was able to strike down every titan with his blue lightning. "Heavenly Celestial Storm." With this, he destroyed 7 of the 11 titans in a single blow.

"As expected from the King of the Gods, however." Hyperion fought Zeus with his great sword. "I cannot go back; I will not go back…" Zeus grunted and threw Hyperion away easily. Then he focused lightning into his blade. "Block this." Hyperion focused black flames into his blade and the two clashed, causing a supernova that shook the entire solar system. But Zeus's blade slowly cut through Hyperion's blade. Zeus then punched Hyperion in the face, causing the titan to fall back in pain, and give up in the power struggle. The god ran his spear into the Titan's armored body.

"I will be back soon…" Hyperion whispered before dissolving into small particles, back into the seal.

Hades thought at his throne. "I guess I will have to face Zeus myself." He stood up, before one being blocked him. "Pontus, what do you want?"

"Hades, please be patient. I am currently working to bring Typhon back."

"Typhon…" Hades remembered what a monster it was. In his youth, him, Zeus, and Poseidon had to work together to defeat him, although Zeus took all the credit. "Should we unleash that beast? It can't be controlled."

"You mean no one has controlled it yet…nobody believed that the Titans could be controlled either…but you have." Hades narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "You won't regret this." Pontus bowed and went away. The God of Death became more suspicious, but his suspicion disappeared as Persephone appeared in his halls with his shadow lords carrying an unconscious Demeter.

"My love, I have returned." Persephone glided to her husband and gave him a kiss. Then she waved to her mother. "What shall we do with her? Chain her up? Torture her?"

Hades saw Demeter, barely clothed. Her divine cloth must have disappeared. "Put her in a prison." He ordered and his shadow lords did so.

"Now…" Persephone caressed her love's face. "Let's go have some fun. I have to rest…" She carried him to his bedchambers.

**In the center of the Earth…**

Pontus's plan was working perfectly. One by one, the titans fell, sealed back to the seal. But their power was transferred to a greater being…one to certainly turn the tide of this war.

Not Typhon…

Not Kronos…

Not Uranus…

But Gaia.

She was beginning to awake. He could feel it. The Earth rumbled louder and louder with every passing moment. Soon she would wake from her slumber…vanquish the Olympians and Hades…and open a new era for him and her…

"hahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Pontus's calm demeanor broke into a maniacal one. "This universe shall be mine!"

_Pontus…is the plan going according to schedule?..._ He heard in his head. "Yes, love, it is going exactly as we planned."

_Excellent. We shall use this plan to free all of my disobedient children, and destroy them all at once. Then…only you and I shall remain…_Pontus could already feel Gaia's fingertips traveling down his body. "Yes, and I would do this for you."

**Back to the Underworld…**

Hades was awake as Persephone slept in his arms. He sensed an imminent change in the atmosphere. Being in the Underworld, he had become observant of any small changes in the earth and air. And with his telekinetic abilities, he could easily predict future events.

He got up from the bed, put on a simple robe and exited his chambers to go to his stellar room. It provided a 3 dimensional map of the universe. He could see that the titans were being crushed, but the Olympians had incurred massive casualties as well. Also, he saw Athena gathering all her forces to advance to meet with Poseidon. _I guess I have to change my plans…_

He stood there for sometime. _I am going to have to destroy Pontus and get rid of any risks. Then I will destroy Athena's forces and slay Athena...Then I shall move to bring down Olympus...and then finally free my son._

"Hades?" Persephone appeared before him. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing of real importance." He stated concisely. "I just decided to fix a glitch in my plan. That is all." Hades faced her. "I am going away for a while. Feel free to do anything you want." He kissed her forehead, hugged her, and left. Persephone smiled and rubbed her belly. "I didn't tell him yet..." She always wanted to have children with Hades, and that dream was coming true now. "Oh, I hope that we can live a happy life together."

Hades summond his upgraded kamui. It wa similar to his former one in color and basic symmetry, but many details were different. For starters, it had now a totals of 8 longer wings, 4 sticking upward and 4 sticking downward. His skirt armor, shoulder blades, arm and leg armor were longer and had sapphires added on to them. The armor also gave off a darker tint of Black, if that was ever possible. But the most obvious improvements were his black headress and sword. His helmet integrated with his Helmet of Invisibility and formed a headress that covered the sides of his face and his forehead. On his headress where engraved words of silver and a huge blue diamond in the forehead section. His sword was also much larger than his old weapon. It was now his ultimate weapon, The Ultimate Sword of Calamity. He had used it to cut his father's body during the WAR of the Titans and incapacitate Typhon when he was struggling to lift the mountain Zeus threw on him.

These upgrades came from Persephone's blood. She spilled some blood on his armor, saying how her love for him would protect him forever. He finished wearing his armor and black cape and telported to the caverns of time, where he thought Pontus would be, but he wasn't. Hades saw the seal of the twelved titans and their tombs, locked again. Zeus's divinity, Poseidon's magicm and Hades's power once again held full strength over the seal, which meant that Pontus was not doing his job.

"Hades...I have been expecting you..." Hades looked up and saw Pontus whose body was being sucked in by the Earth. "Thanks to you, I am now able to reunite with Gaia and take this Universe as my one." Pontus disappeared and the whole Planet shook violently. Hades used levitation to teleport and fly. From the Earth, a giant being emerged from the Earth that Hades recognized all too well. "Gaia." He whispered.

The being in front of her was like a huge shadow over the world. Her skin was like a night sky with all the star. Her hair was green and her eyes were blood red. She seemed to touch the sky just by standing up in her long, flowing white robe. She would have been considered the most beautiful if it were not for her teeth; it had two fangs like an animal's. On her body were constellations of stars engraved into her skin and cosmos that wrapped around her body like a clothing wrap.

"Finally!" She roared in a deep feminine voice that shook the whole world. "I am free after all this torment! Now..." She looked toward hades, and then toward Olympus. "I share destroy all of you!"

"Have you become one with Pontus?" HAdes asked.

"You fool, Pontus was a part of me from the very beginning. I was his mother...who gave him a live birth into this world. And I must thank you for releasing me!"

Hades remained impassive. "It was my plan all along."

"huh?" Gaia's smug expression changes to that of shock.

"A god like Pontus cannot be trusted, for he is one of the past. I was suspicious of him in the very beginning, even after I invited him into my plan so that he would not mess around with my plans. He was just too compromising when he said he would release his worst enemies...so I knew that he wanted to resurrect them temporarily for one reason...to sacrifice them for you." Hades smiled slightly. "I knew that you would use your own children as sacrifices for your own desires...some Great Mother of all Gods you are..."

Gaia smiled again. "They broke the bonds of a family that I planned long ago. One united family to spring for countless generations." Then she pointed at Hades, who was infinitisimal to in size. "You know what I am talking about. You fantasized a perfect family with your wife, and look what she did to you!" HAdes flinched. "She slept and bore child of another. How did you feel about that betrayal, that broken order of family?"

Hades sank in thought into doubt. What if Persephone was already with another in his absence...in his bed...Even the most stoic god shudders at that kind of thought.

"Doubt hurts, doesn't it?" Gaia shrank in size and went to Hades. She lifted his chin with her fingers and traced his armor. "You can join me...Hades...have a perfect union between you and I...and together...we may create the perfect order in this universe...where there is no doubt of love...no doubt of trust...no betrayal...just...harmony..." She leaned on his body and whispered in his year..."That is what you want...I feel your desire for such a world..."

The god of Death shuddered. Yes...he wanted it...he was tired of such a world where one could not trust anybody. He hated it..."Gaia..."

"Yes...my King..." Gaia smiled and grabbed his chin and brought his lips close to hers. THey almost touched until...

Hades's armor started to emanate black and blue flames, burning Gaia. "What is this!" She screamed and returned to her giant form. Hades himself did not know, and behind him appeared Persephone in a black dress robe.

"Gaia, you manipulative bitch." She bitterly spat out. "You tried to exploit the cracks between our relationship...and you preach about harmony and order...? Hades probably cannot and will never forgive for what I have done to him. But I don't blame him. I won't ask him to forgive him. Instead...I will bind myself to him at every step of life, so that I can be with him. I don't care if he hates me. I will be his whore if I can...be with him." Hades turned to see his wife's angry yet sad expression. "Persephone..." He whispered.

"My love. You remember what I told you when I poured my blood on your armor? That I will always be with you. You can hate me with every being in your body, but I will still be with you." She touched his face. "Now, beat this bitch and live...for you, me, and our child." She whispered and Hades did a double.

_Our Child! _She revealed it for the first time. He didn't even know it. Sure they had a lot of sex, but he did not expect it to be so soon. Filled with confidence, Hades nodded. "Go back, Perserphone. I will be back soon." She smiled and went back to the Underworld.

"Wasn't that sweet?" Gaia mocked. "Now die!"

Hades heightened his cosmo to the fullest. His black and light blue aura clashed, creating power winds. The sky turned bloody red, as if it was fearing Hades. The ground cracked and black fire spewed out and burned the land.

Gaia smiled and stomped on the ground, hard. Suddenly, a storm was brewing and an enormous presence, much larger even than Gaia, appeared. "Typhon." Typhon was the most feared biological weapon in its time. It had a half god and half serpent body. Its arms were wide enough to wrap around the world and tall enought to touch the sky even though he was buried to the waist. On his head were thousands of serpentine dragons for hair that spewed flames and thunder.

Hades glared at Typhon and Gaia. He could handle one of them, but not two. "This is going to be hard." He struck the ground with his sword, unleashing darkness into the Earth. Gaia managed to escape it, but Typhon didn't because half his body was still in the ground.

"Darkness Hole." Hades whispered as Typhon sank slowly into the abyss he created. The giant tried to drag his body out by grabbing nearby mountains, but they broke off.

Gaia growled and hurled a mountain at Hades, who easily sliced it in half with his sword. He then summoned his own titan servants, the Hundred Handed, to bind their own mother.

Gaia struggled. "Let go of me, I am your mother!" But Hades' magic kept their will bound to him. Then Typhon broke free of Hades' attack and his dragon hair spewed unimaginable amounts of flames and lightning. "THUNDER FLAMES." It roared very animalistic way. Due to its giant body, it created a storm so enormous that it covered the entire continent. And the storm raised the potency of the titan's fire attack, making it a moving hell.

Hades cut the air with his sword, opening a dimension into his realm. The Underworld was a physical world; it was actually a dimension as large as the universe that existed beneath the realm of the heaven and the living. In here, he was the only god that mattered.

"Now you two are in my realm, so your powers mean nothing." Gaia and Typhon saw that Hades was in the air still, and the realm of darkness was cleared. The sky of the Underworld was like a sky with a full moon, where the stars where lit. Stars upon stars shone in the sky, a testament to Hades' riches. The ground however, were all the dead being that died in the past, including some divine beings Hades sealed into his domain.

"Both of you belong in the past. So you must stay in the past…join them…" Hades ordered the dead to cling on to the bodies of the dead to drag the two titans down into the endless abyss. "My realm is much more complicated than that of the Heaven or the Living. Once you are stuck in my realm, there is no way you can get out."

Gaia's robes tore off of her as she fought the dead back to the surface. "You shall regret this one day Hades. I have for seen it! You won't be able to save your son, for he has already been gone, swallowed by Kronos." Hades' glare intensified as Gaia's divine form sank lower and lower. Typhon on the other hand released his cosmo and they took form into colored spheres in the air. He then reabsorbed them into a large, darkish purple sphere the size of a planet , which shrank. Then the dragon heads on his head grabbed it and put it in his mouth.

"What…" Typhon swallowed. A few moment of silence and then BANG! He shot a huge energy cannon capable of destroying a quarter of the Universe. It ripped through the realm of the Dead, slowly bringing the two of them back to the world of the living.

"Impossible. He used raw power to break through. But Gaia is forever trapped. Typhon is the only one left." Typhon redirected his shot toward the planets of the Solar System. Since they were all aligned due to the Greatest Eclipse, they would all be destroyed in one shot.

_No! _Hades growled as he put himself in the line of fire. He thrust his sword the blast, dispersing most of it and reabsorbing the rest in his body. He struggled as his body felt immense strain. Even though he was a God and had infinite power, a being like Typhon could drain him.

**Solar System.**

Zeus and the remainder of the Olympians finished off the Titans, but then felt an enormous conflict on Earth. Such power was never felt since the Great Olympian War.

"Zeus!" Poseidon rode to him in Divine Kamui and chariot. "this power. It is Typhon, our greatest nightmare."

Zeus looked at Earth. "Someone must have released i-watch out!" A huge beam of energy nearly hit them. "We must stop it, with or without Hades. He may already be fighting it." He then turned to the rest of the Olympians. "Go back and take care of any repairs needed. Typhon is too great for anyone alone." The rest didn't need a second order.

"Let us go, brother." The two kings went to Earth quickly.

**Back on Earth**

Hades stood before Typhon on a great battle. The entire continent of Asia, where they were fighting on, was torn asunder and millions of humans already died.

Typhon growled and prepared another barrage of fire, thunder, and wind. Hades, though tired, was prepared to fight til the very end. This meant that he had to call upon the power of Chaos, his last resort.

As Typhon moved, a huge tidal wave hit him, making the giant titan sway. Hades turned and saw his brother Poseidon on his gigantic water chariot and leviathans. "Thought you could handle Typhon alone, Elder brother."

Hades grunted as Zeus appeared next to him on an eagle made purely of Thunder. The three brother were now reunited, as they were when they defeated Typhon eons ago. "Let us put aside our differences to defeat this monster, Hades." The god of Death and Underworld nodded. "Shall we defeat him the same as last time, or differently?" Poseidon asked.

"You choose." Hades replied blandly as he pointed his sword into space. There, he sucked up the powers of Chaos. "Distract Typhon for me." His younger brothers complied. Poseidon unleashed his leviathans at the titan, wrapping around its waist and arms. Then he used his trident to channel his cosmo into energy attack. "Behemoth War Typhoon!" A dark blue blast hit typhoon straight in the chest, but did only a small serious damage. Zeus charged his Spear of Twilight with lightning and shot it at the sky. The sky suddenly turned stormy, magnifying Zeus's oncoming attack. "Ionic Lightning Bolt!" A lightning bolt a size of a moon electrified Typhon, and combined with Poseidon's water attack to paralyze the giant.

Typhon now was an angry, rabid animal. It roared, it quaked, it shook, it pulverized the Earth. Hades did not charge his ultimate attack yet, so he needed more time. "Keep him still!" He commanded.

"I guess we have no choice. Brother." Zeus and Poseidon nodded. "It might destroy this part of the Earth, but it can't be helped. We have to lessen the damage as much as it can." Zeus channeled hic cosmo into his spear and Poseidon did the same to his trident. And then performed

"Supreme Azulon Tempest!" Poseidon yelled.

" Zenith God Destroyer!" Zeus yelled. Poseidon created a blue energy cannon while Zeus made a galaxy wide thunder storm, which narrowed into a lightning bolt ten times the size of Zeus. First, Poseidon's attack greatly weakened Typhon, and Zeus's attack scorched and badly burned its body. They could not expose the titan to a full-power attack because doing so would destroy the very planet itself. So they barely hit Typhon by aiming their shots away from the surface of the Earth.

Hades finished. "It is time." His blade was now completely black with darkness wrapping around it. He then flew toward Typhon's neck and slashed. "Chaos: Penultimate Titan Vanquisher." All was silent for a for minute…the world seemed to be deaf for a moment, and then there was a big explosion that blew apart the entire continent of Asia, Australia, and a part of Europe. A forceful gush of wind blew at 300 miles per hour, wiping away anything cross like thousand hydrogen bombs at a same time.

Hades was there, at the center of it. He stood above Typhon's dead body. He won't be able to resurrect anymore; Chaos does a thorough job ending life.

Zeus and Poseidon teleported next to him. "Well done, Hades. Our greatest enemy is gone." Zeus stated. Hades did nothing and walked away.

"Hades." Poseidon said and he stopped. "I know that you have a huge grudge against us, but this is war."

"A war I don't need your help in winning." Hades snapped. "I thank you for helping me take down Typhon, but now Kronos remains. I shall free my son and put him down as I have with Typhon." He disappeared and the remaining two brothers sighed.

"He destroys three continents and just leaves? Who is going to fix this?" Poseidon grumbled. Zeus looked at him and Poseidon rolled his eyes." Alright. I will make the earthquakes necessary to rebuilt the continents. But you are going to have to help me with life. I can't create life."

"I have to ask Demeter, but I haven't seen of sensed her in millennia. I do hope she is okay." Zeus said.

**In the underworld**

Hades had returned to the underworld. He was not seriously injured, but extremely tired. As soon as he took of his cloth, he nearly collapsed. If it were not for Persephone and his judges, he would have slept on the floor.

Persephone put her husband on their bed and let him rest. 'Bring our freshest wine and best food ready for when Hades wakes up." She ordered the shades and they nodded. She got in bed with him and put his head on her chest. "Rest, my king…for the war is nearly over."


	6. Chapter 6

The Olympian Gods proceeded to make their way to the Underworld; confronting Hades once and for all. Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Hermes, and Apollo all invaded the world with their armies; the Emperors, the Satellites, the Sea Generals, the Vanguards, and the Seraphim.

"Hades must be expecting us. This is his realm after all." Poseidon stated. "It is too quite, as if we are being watched."

"We cannot help but enter this way. It is the only way to do so." Zeus commented. "And we have to unite in order to reseal Kronos in case Rhea succeeds."

"Father...shall I light the way?" Apollo asked.

"No, it will be like signaling our arrival." Zeus shook his head. "Let us just hope he is in a mood for discussion.

Hades was already sitting on his throne with his Kamui on when his family entered his hall. The throne next to him was empty.

"Hades." Zeus said as he walked up to him. "My brother."

"Zeus, Poseidon. So...you have come to force me to surrender." Hades whispered. The atmosphere became darker and colder, though the Olympians did not flinch.

"Lord Hades. Please, we do not wish to fight you. It will turn badly for all of us." Apollo stated but Hades shook his head. "It is too late, boy." Hades stood up and showed his truly magnificent Kamui with his dark cape. "This is my realm, fools, and you cannot hope to fight me here."

"Are those your last words?" Ares stated as he pointed his shield and spear at Hades. "Then prepare to fight."

Hades smiled softly as he unleashed his power instantaneously, destroying his palace and sending the Olympians and himself into space. "This is the end, for all of you." He took out his Sword of Calamity and charged it with dark blue energy of Dunamis. His kamui shone in black and blue cosmos and his brothers powered up similarily. The entire universe shook in their power.

Ares, foolhardy, charged with his spear. "Galvatron Slash." His spear magnified in size a thousand times and Ares swung it at the God of Death, who easily grabbed it and crushed it in an instant. He then flew to Ares and kicked him down to Earth, created a huge crater in the process.

"Apollo, Hermes, do not interfere. You will merely get in the way." Zeus commanded as he focused his lightning into his Spear of Twilight. "Hades, I don't want to do this."

"I don't care." Hades whispered and charged at his younger brother. The two mighty gods clashed in an epic explosion, where Hades was slowly winning.

"This power...where did you..." Zeus struggled to maintain his position, but Hades was stronger. "It is Dunamis. Remember how I slew our father? Well this is the power of the universe. All the Gods have a form of Dunamis. But I have mastered it fully" The elder brother knocked his brother away and went to finish him off before Poseidon shot a wave of green energy at Hades. "I was hoping not to fight you. But I have no choice." Poseidon created the water from his cosmos in space.

"Your power is insignificant here, Poseidon." Hades charged then to Poseidon, who used his Trident of Supremacy to block Hade's sword. But the elder punched the younger one back and managed to slice into his leg. Poseidon growled in pain and surrounded him and Poseidon with enough water for an entire ocean. "Sorry Hades. But it is over." Poseidon escaped out of the water and encased his brother with water and froze it. It all seemed okay until the ice sphere cracked and black flames spewed out. Hades exploded out of his ice prison and face Zeus and Poseidon.

"The sisters of fate were right after all...I am destined to be the ruler of this universe..."

"what do you mean?" Zeus asked and Hades, for once, gave a chilling laughter. "Do you believe that it was my destiny to bear the underworld and the dead's burdens on my shoulders? I was the eldest son and perhaps the mightiest of all the siblings. But NO. I was too altruistic and changed the course of history by making you the ruler of the gods and Poseidon the ruler of the domain of life. I see now that I was too kind altogether, only to have my closest people betray me."

"Hades, let go of your hatred. It is consuming you."

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HATE IS!" Hades roared charged forward to grab Zeus's head. He dragged Zeus and smashed him into the moon, cracking the surface. "You dottled brat."

Hera and Artemis sensed Hades and his brother fighting each other. "If we don't stop there fighting, then the entire universe will be destroyed. I must go there, personally." Hera, in her god cloth, went to her clashing powers.

"Hades!" She screamed and Hades looked back at her. "Hera, what are you..."

"You don't have to fight us! We are not your enemies. If it is anyone's fault, it is Demeter's."

"Which is why she is imprisoned and tortured in Tarturus." Hades smiled malevolently and Hera's eyes widened in fear. She hoped that Demeter was not harmed until now; Hades had fallen too much.

Hades pointed his Sword of Calamity at her. "It is fitting that this universe be flipped upside down. I shall now rule the universe as I should have...and send the rest of you to hell."

Zeus stood straight up. "I can't let you do this. I am sorry, but I must stop you at all costs."

"You will try." The eldest of the Three Great Emperor Gods attacked Zeus and Poseidon again.

Meanwhile...

Rhea and Athena were locked in a fight at the top of the Sanctuary, Rhea with her sword and Athena with her nike spear. Rhea was already injured due to the fight on Olympus, but she was holding her own against Athena.

"I never wanted to fight against my grandmother, but...I have to." Athena raised her shield to block Rhea's sword attack. Rhea reverse gripped her sword, spun, and struck from the behind, but Athena's spear was in the way. Rapidly, the goddess hooked her opponent's sword in the hole of her spear, ridding Rhea of her weapon. Around her, Saints, God Warriors, and Artemis's Satellites surrounded Rhea. "Surrender."

Rhea gave a horrible laugh. "Or die? You fool, we immortals never die. And it is time for the Titans to rule the universe once again." She forced her enemies back with her cosmos and ran to where Athena's statue should have been. "Naturally I need lightning to break the seal my lord Kronos is put under. But I don't need it, for I will use my own power to break the seal!" She raised her hands to the sky and then put it on the floor. The ground started to shine and a circle of power formed.

"Lord Kronos, oh the mighty king of the universe. Use my power to unleash your wrath to all your enemies!" Rhea gave her life force into the circle of power, which greedily drained it. "Wait..wait..no, no!" Rhea herself was sucked into the seal and everything went silent.

A huge dark figure with six arms burst through the fabric of the earth, spiralling to the sky until it towered over all of the saints and their allies. Then the figure seemed to shrink slowly, until it was an average-height figure in an unique dark purple armor. The armor was average in size, but on its back was a ring with a set of six arms coming out of it. The shoulder blades and leg armor had faces of demons on it. But the scariest thing was the scythe many times his size, for the blade was half the length and the handle was fitted with three handles.

"Finally..." Air seemed heavy; the world was dark; a dark and imminent fear clouded over the entire world. "I am free." Kronos spoke with a deep voice, belieing his young, teenage face. His hair was dark and medium long, defying gravity in all directions.

"Kronos." Sasha whispered. "I cannot believe it. I thought the seal was still closed."

"Foolish mortal girl. The seal has been weakening ever since my three bastard sons were fighting each other. They foolishly fought and weakened themselves and therefore the seal. And now, I shall have my vengence. But first..." He lifted his scythe and emitted shockwaves. These shockwaves touched and revived every enemy the saints, the satellites, and the god warriors defeated. "That will give me time; I have all the time in the world." He harshly laughed and disappeared.

Sasha swore. "Dammit. He is goint to the Orichalcum of time!" A giant rock statue was about to hit her, but Taurus Aldebaaran used his Great Horn to break it into pieces. "My lady, watch out."

"We have little time before we stop Kronos. He is heading to the center of the Universe, where it all began, to stop time and progress! Tenma, I am sorry, but please forgive me." Before tenma could speak, she stabbed him in the abdomen, slit her wrist, and put her blood on his wound. Tenma fell to the ground in pain, but soon, his cloth shined brightly into a new, much grander form. A God Cloth. "Wow, this is...so great!"

"Tenma. Sissyphus. You two will join me to fight Kronos. The rest of you, please stay safe." Athena, in her Kamui, teleported Sissyphus and Tenma and herself while others fought to regain the Sanctuary."

Meanwhile, Hades fended off both Poseidon and Zeus until he felt a powerful presence come from the Earth. "Finally, he has awakened."

"Kronos, but how?" Zeus made a shocked face as the presence spurt through them to Jupiter. He must be going to the Orichalcum of Time. We must stop him." He motioned to move, but Hades stopped him. "You aren't going anywhere. I am going to save my son, and you will not interfere."

"Hades, you are not serious. Kronos is too dangerous for you to handle alone." Zeus gritted his teeth. "You are letting your emotions get in your way!"

"That is your problem. Not mine." Hades went to chase kronos. Zeus and Poseidon were about to chase after them until they saw Athena and two of her saints come from the Earth. "Father!"

"Athena! We must stop Hades!"

"Nevemind that. We have to stop Kronos first! He is going to the Orichalcum of Time!"

"What!" Poseidon roared and Hera moaned. "This is getting worse by the minute." She leaned to Zeus for comfort.

Tenma looked at the immortals in wonder, and then shook his head. "Wait...what the hell is this Orich-whatever!"

"It is the center of the universe, the place of the original Big Bang. The strings of time are tied there and if Kronos gets there, he would be able to rewind the entire fabric of time to the very point of non-existance itself." Zeus explained. "Let us go!"

In the mean time, Kronos reached the Orichalcum of Time, a simple crystal blue cube with ancient runes. "Yes, my ambition is almost complete!" He reached out, but was cut short by a red beam. "So, you dare stand against me, Hades?" Kronos faced Hades, who pointed his sword.

"Kronos, you will leave that body at once!"

"Why should I? It is perfectly suited to my power and needs. But by all means, try to harm me!" Kronos charged with his scythe and met his son in a struggle. "Are you scared to harm your son's body! Well, your son's soul is gone; I consumed it long time ago. And I have to say...it was tasty..." Hades hissed in anger and slashed his blade forward. Kronos met it with his scythe and spun it around in circles. The time in the universe froze and suddenly flew quickly, crushing even star systems, but Hades was safe in his Kamui, a bit shaken.

:"I see you have become stronger, and wiser...I wouldn't expect anything less from my successor." The god of time said. "However, I am not finished with you yet." Kronos created several immaterial spikes and hurled them. Hades dodged them adaptly. When one was going to hit, it was blasted away by a bolt of lightning.

Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Sissyphus, and Tenma arrived on the scene. "I thought I told you to leave this be..." Hades whispered malevolently.

"We can kill each other when the war is over." POseidon cracked his knuckles and spun his trident. Zeus nodded and turned to Athena. "Athena, prepare the body transfer seal."

"But father, you must weaken his body so that Kronos will release the body." Athena handed her staff and shield to her two saints and performed the magic ceremony. Kronos rushed to stop the magic from happening, but Poseidon shielded the goddess.

"Alright, let us combine our greatest techniques to drive away the evil within the body." Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon performed all of their greatest techniques at Kronos but he deftly used his time reversing skills to catch the three kings off guard.

"Not even with your combined power can you ever hope to beat me!" Kronos laughed and raised his arms in the air. Suddenly, he bolted and roared in pain. The combined force of the rest of the Olympians managed to weaken Kronos for the time being. Zeus then stabbed the body with his spear and sent 1 quintrillion volts of lightning into his body. then Poseidon with his trident, and finally Hades with his sword. Athena finished the seal and summoned a vase with her own blood. "Kronos, wicked being thee, begone from the mortal body of Pelathion!" Kronos's armor fell apart and the titan's spirit flew out of his mouth and into the vase. But the vase began to crack slowly, not being able to rein in such power.

"It is no good. I need a more powerful object!" Athena held the vase tightly. The former body of Pelathion spit out blood and Hades went to his son.

"Father..." Pelathion whispered and coughed harshly.

"Don't talk, my son. Don't talk..." But he knew that his son was dying...without any hope of being saved. "He is losing too much blood!"

Persephone appeared out of nowhere to the rescue of her step-son. "Then I will give him some." She cut her arm and let her blood flow on Pelathion's body. Her blood sealed his wounds slowly, closing his deep cuts and lessening his bruises.

"Hades, help me!" She tossed the vase to Hades, who used controlled Dunamis to self-contain the vase, but even he could not hold his father down for long. "I need...more...power...to...restrain him..." Poseidon touched his brother's shoulder and channeled his energy into him, but that drained from him as well.

"Quick, find a better container!"

"But which is strong enough to hold Kronos?" Athena asked and suddenly a being appeared behind Tenma. "That would be me..." A swirl of darkness appeared and a being stepped forward. A shaggy figure wearing a specter-like armor and a hat stepped forward.

"And who may you be?"

"I am Kairos...but that is another story to be told. Now, seal him into me, his younger brother." The olympians were shocked at this, but time was running out. Hades released Kronos, but Athena swiftly sealed him back into Kairos's body.

_Kairos...! How dare you..._

_Kronos...have a taste of your own medicine...now...I will never ...let you go ... let us enjoy imprisonment together...hell...I will miss her...hey son...don't mess your life ... _Kairos yelled. "Now! Do it now!"

Hades, ZEus, and Poseidon nodded at one another as they spread their hands over Kairos. They fused their powers into a seal similar to what they put to the rest of the Titans. Zeus's lightning, Poseidon's power of life, and Hades' power of death, a perpetuating cycle of immense power that would never weaken on its own. Kronos himself could not break the seal, so he started a heated battle between him and his hated younger brother. Now Kairos was a lifeless body, a physical manisfestation of the seal, just staying silent and unmoving.

"We did it...we did it!" Tenma shouted and everybody else just relaxed into the mood. Persephone leaned on Hades, who held on to Pelathion tightly. Poseidon tiredly fell to his back while Zeus moved his aching arms.

"Hades..." Hades turned to Zeus. "Why don't we settle matters afterwards. We are all tired to do anything further?"

Hades looked at Persephone and his son, who were both hurt and tired as he was. "Fine. We shall meet on Olympus in a week hence." The group parted ways. Athena, Sissyphus, and Tenma went to the Sanctuary, Poseidon went to rebuild Atlantis, Zeus to Hera and to Olympus, while Hades took his family to the the Underworld to rebuild that and the war-broken world.

A week later...

The Olympians waited for Hades to arrive. Even Athena was there so she could get the news ahead. Hades did arrive, with Persephone, Pelathion, and Demeter, though the latter was in chains and shackles, much to the horror to the rest.

Zeus stood up and welcomed his brother, although he was not please to see his sister in such a mess. "Well Hades, we meet in peace, and I want to keep it at that way."

"Indeed." Hades stated. "I am willing to become your ally once more under these conditions. One, Persephone stays with me as long as she wants."

"Which is forever." Persephone added.

"Second, None of you, even Hermes, is allowed to enter the Underworld unless I allow you. Third, the last, Pelathion becomes immortalized."

"Those are reasonable terms. Any objections?" Zeus asked and he saw one hand. Hephaestus's.

"Lord Hades, would you mind if I moved down to the Underworld?" Now that was a shock to everybody. "I feel like I would be better respected and welcomed there than on Olympus."

Hera said. "Now Hephaestus, be rational. Why would you..."

"Done. I add another condition to my list." Hades finalized and Hera and Aphrodite cursed. "What about Demeter?" Hera asked and Hades looked back at her prisoner.

"I don't know. What do you want? SHould I release her?"

"Yes!"

"Obviously." Hades's mouth curled up, then straightened. "I will let her go if she has no hand on my family." Persephone nodded vigorously while Pelathion looked pitifully at his grandmother.

"Done." Zeus said and the chains on Demeter broke. She fell to the ground and was helped up by Artemis and Hebe.

"As for the other matter..." Hades approached Athena, who stood up against her uncle. She barely came up to his shoulders yet stood firm. "I was wondering how I could end my conflict with Athena after so many years of fighting...then my son convinced me that enough blood had been shed on his part." Everyone looked at Pelathion. He was tall and extremely handsome, a mirror image of his father, but with shorter hair. His eyes resembled his mothers', but the rest was Hades' image. "So, I am willing to let the past...rest..."

Athena bowed. "Thank you uncle and Pelathion...I am sorry for what I did to you."

"It is okay." Pelathion whispered softly. "I have something I would like." He approached Apollo on his throne. "Lord Apollo, please perform your initiation ritual on me." Apollo looked at Hades, who nodded, and put his hand out forward.

"Son of Hades and Freyja...you have now the blood of both Hades and Persephone inside you...not only are you the only demi-god created purely from love...but you symbolize the union of the Heavens, the Earth, and the Underworld...you shall do no injustice...no evil...no shame...you shall guard the realm of forgiveness...and true love." Pelathion stood back up, thanked APollo, and walked back to his father.

Hades turned to go. "Before I go, I have to ask, where is Zapharia?" Persephone and Zeus flinched at the name of their child. "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the damn question, you man-whore." Hades shot back and Zeus narrowed his eyes. "She is at the dark forest of Nestelia, roaming around..."

Hades nodded. "Fine, I shall find her then. Until we have to meet again...which I don't want to really...good bye. Hephaestus, I shall await your arrival in a week." He walked past his wife and son, who followed him. "Why do you want to know where Zapharia is?" Persephone had not seen her child since she was born, so she was scared.

"Zapharia is your child, therefore mine as well." Hades said soothingly. "I shall treat her as my daughter...something I should have done a long time ago..." Persephone happily hugged her husband and gave him a passionate kiss. Pelathion crossed him arms. "So...I am the god of forgiveness and true love...sounds like I am ripping off Aphrodite..." Hades turned to his son. "Aphrodite has symbolized a transitory, less profound, version of beauty, being closer to lust than love. You, my son..." Hades patted his son's head..."...can be the everlasting feeling that may be painful...yet very blessing in the end." He and Persephone walked close to each other and walked back to the Underworld. Pelathion sighed. "I should have Hephaestus make me a pair of ear-plugs sooner."

Hephaestus packed his tools and supplies in his special suitcase. Then he told the Cyclops to package the stove as well. "And put the molders separately. I put them at different heat levels so they may mold together. Don't forget the jewel shaping kit. I need that especially for the jewels in the Earth." He was happy that he would be leaving all of his bad past behind and starting a new one. Hades always treated him like a son anyway...better than Hera and Zeus combined. Also, he would be closer to his family on Earth, and that made sneaking off easier.

"Boy, Queen Hera is approaching." Hephaestus cursed and hurried the packing, but his mother entered the room faster than he expected.

"My son, what are you doing? You can't leave your home like this!"

"Olympus was never my home. My home is actually the Oceans, where I was nursed and raised. But the underworld is more of a home than here because I have a family on Earth."

"A mortal family? When?" Hera asked.

"Do you remember when I was gone for a century on Earth?"

Hera nodded. "Yes, I sent Hermes to look for you."

"Well, I had a family then. I have a son and a daughter

on the mortal plane. So I think it is in my best interest to move to the Earth."

"No, I forbid it!" Hera screeched. "I will not allow you to leave Olympus. This is your home!"

Hephaestus calmly turned to her. "This never has been my true home, neither have you ever been a real mother to me. I was raised on Earth, with a mother who loved me without condition. Thanks to her, I learned what a real family should be despite the conditions I have experienced here. SO, I am sorry, but even you cannot persuade me."

"What about Aphrodite, your wife? Are you going to leave her as well?"

"She and I divorced years ago. She never was a faithful or a loving wife, so why should I care?" He then heard a sniffling sound behind his door. "Now what?" He was already irritated by his mother; now he was badgered by his ex-wife!

Aphrodite slowly entered his forge, sniffling and trembling. "Hephy….please…don't go."

_Hephy? _That was the first time the god of fire and forge was reduced to such a cute word. "Where the hell did that come from?"

The goddess of love sniffed. "I won't disappoint you, my love. Please forgive me for my previous crimes and stay here with me."

"I already forgave you for your natural tendency to fuck everything you see. This judgment is solely for myself. Good bye."

He packed the last of his belongings and left the forge. On the way, he saw the rest of the Olympians, waiting for him. He stepped toward his least favorite brother, Ares, and put his hand on his shoulder. "Take a good care of Aphrodite. She is a fragile thing, as you know." Ares silently nodded and allowed his brother to leave without any confrontation. Hephaestus greeted his brothers and half-brothers and finally his father.

"My son. I know I was the possibly the worst father one could be. So…I am sorry and hope that you forgive me." Hephaestus nodded and traveled through the warp gate to the underworld right before it self-destructed.

As soon as Hephaestus arrived in the underworld, Thanatos and Hypnos greeted him. "Lord of Fire, Lord Hades has anticipated your presence and set up a magnificent forge near his own palace." Hephaestus nodded and walked with them to Hades' palace. It was a magnificent one, matching Olympus in magnificence and beauty. Its mighty columns were made of black ivory and laden with jewelry. Its grand foundations reached even to the surface; and the statue of Hades and Persephone was put in the middle to symbolize their co-dominance in the underworld.

"I am sorry the King and Queen's absence. They are…occupied at the moment." Thanatos said as if he was embarrassed at something. "Occupied?" The newcomer's question was answered by a loud moan and scream inside the palace. "Ah…I see." Soon, Pelathion himself went to greet his friend. "Hephaestus, how are you?"

"Fine, I suppose." Pelathion, because of the time skip, grew to be a powerful and beautiful god, matching Eros in being handsome. His dark hair was not like his father's mane, but it flowed down his shoulders smoothly; his eyes were bright blue…like his mortal mother was. His voice was slightly deep and sensual, arousing all women. His body was very lean and fit, an epitome of what man want in the 21st century.

"You will find everything you need here." Pelathion led him through the forge. "The Cyclops moved everything here already…so you should be fine."

Hephaestus nodded. "Okay, now to turn to my mortal form."

"Mortal form?" Hephaestus suddenly shined in white light and his old form slowly was replaced by a newer form. He was similar to Pelathion in stature and form, but his fair was white and his eyes light green.

"I made this mortal form years ago when I left Olympus. It served as the perfect disguise for me until I had to reveal my powers against a horde of demons." His new form said. "my name is Avalan in this form, okay?" Pelathion, slightly surprised, nodded. "Tell your mother and father I will be back soon."

"I don't think I need to say that." Another loud moan rang through out the palace. "They have been at it every day! I swear. I need earplugs to sleep at night." Hephaestus chuckled. "They are making up for the million years they have been apart. You can't blame them."

"Persephone is already pregnant. She doesn't need any more…nevermind." The god of fire patted his cousin and left to the mortal world.

He left for the island of Amazons in the middle of the Aegean sea. His lover was there, taking care of his children, and he was going to live with them forever.

He entered a hut outside the main amazon city, Thermoppylae. "Xela?" he asked and a woman came out. A beautiful, curvaceous, yet powerfully built woman embraced her husband. "Hephaestus…you are back…"

"Yes, I am back…to stay with you…forever." He broke from her embrace slightly to look into her face. "I am sorry…that I couldn't be with you sooner."

"No…I am just so happy that you came back…" She kissed him with all her passion and he returned it. They would have gone further if not for the giggling they heard. They turned to see a infant and a sleeping baby. "Oh…you two have grown so much…"


End file.
